Endless Possibilities
by ravenclawlove
Summary: Fred was seriously injured in the final battle at Hogwarts, and Hermione wants to be the first one he sees when he wakes up. Will the feelings they have for each other come to fruition? Read and review!
1. Battle at Hogwarts

**I refuse to accept the fact that Fred Weasley died. Therefore, he did not. And he will be with Hermione, since that is what JK Rowling originally intended. M for later chapters. Enjoy!**

Hogwarts was immersed in chaos. Curses were flying from every direction, walls were being blown apart, and the sounds of the dying could be heard across the castle. Fred glanced around him, making sure his brother, Percy, was still alongside of him as they battled a mass of death eaters. After defeating the large group they ran further down the hall, where Percy suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Thicknesse," he whispered under his breath.

Surrounded once again by death eaters, the brothers began to fight. Fueled by adrenaline, Fred heard Percy yell, "Hello, minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?"

It took all of Fred's brainpower not to stop and stare at his older brother. "You're joking Perce, you're actually _joking!_ I don't think I've heard you joke since you were..." Fred's words were immediately cut off by a large blast, sending cascading stones down from the destroyed wall.

Percy quickly sent stunning spells at the remaining Death eaters and rushed over to the destruction where he had last seen Fred. "Fred! Fred!" he screamed as he dug through piles of rock.

Hearing the commotion, George sprinted over to Percy. "Fred? What about Fred? What happened, Perce?"

"We were dueling and all was fine but then, there was a blast-I think it came from Rookwood, now Fred's under here somewhere!"

"Rookwood, that bastard!" George said through bared teeth. "He has no idea what's coming to him…" he mumbled as he joined in Percy's search. Eventually, the duo found their brother pinned under a multitude of rubble. Pulling him out as quickly as they could, George carefully put his good ear to his twin's heart. _Please, brother. Please don't be dead. I couldn't live without you Freddie! _"I hear it! He's alive! We have to get him into the great hall now!" George screamed as he hauled Fred's body over his shoulder and ran toward the sanctuary.

"You're lucky you got him when you did," Madam Pomfrey said gently. "His heart's beating, but just barely."

"Can you do anything? Will he be okay?" Percy asked helplessly.

Madam Pomfrey sighed to herself and wrinkled her brow. "He'll live, but beyond that I can't honestly say what will happen."

Voldemort's voice was audible throughout the castle. He was calling for Harry, and offering families and students a chance to dispose properly of the bodies that littered that halls.

XxXxX

Immediately a larger group of redheaded witches and wizards rushed to Fred's bedside. George threw his arms around his mother. "He'll be okay, mum. He's going to live!" he said as a small tear squeezed out from the side of his eye. The family huddled together as Hermione rushed in.

After telling her what happened, she sank to her knees. "So many people have been hurt. But this is different; I know Fred." she said quietly. Everyone around her only nodded. "I don't even know where Harry is!" she sobbed.

After some time, they heard a commotion coming from the courtyard. "Harry's dead!" someone yelled. The group looked at each other and everyone, save Percy ran outside to see for themselves what had happened.

Only Hermione lingered a bit, torn between staying and going. "I'll stay," Percy said. "I should have been able to protect him this is my fault… but you go. More than one friend needs you right now, Hermione." she turned reluctantly to leave, as she heard Percy say in a gentle voice, "I'll take care of him. I'm sorry Hermione; I know how you felt about Fred, but don't worry, no one else has noticed." Her eyes widened in surprise and she gave a curt nod as she rushed to follow the rest of the group mulling toward the front doors.

Percy looked back at his brother's still form. Fred's face was absent of the jovial expression it normally wore. He was never this…quiet. It was a haunting feeling. _At least we know he'll be okay._ Percy thought, feeling personally responsible for Fred's accident. He laid his hand on his brother's pale forearm and stared blankly out the doors of the great hall, waiting for the return of his family.


	2. St Mungo's

**Disclaimer: I'm obviously not JK Rowling and I own nothing.**

**Two chapters in one day? Yes please!**

(At the Burrow)

"And then Harry just got up! He wasn't dead! He was alive! And Voldemort's dead!" Ron raved as he tried to tell his brother Percy what he had missed.

"Yes, Ron. I see that Harry is alive, and I could tell that Voldemort was dead. You all are here, and smiling after all." Percy said calmly.

"Good to have you back, Mate!" Ron said as he clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Yes, yes, we are very glad that you're still with us Harry, dear but honestly, we need to finish moving Fred's things to St. Mungo's.

Everyone agreed, and grabbed the rest of Fred's belongings, traveling as quickly as they could. Hermione and George were the last to leave the twins' old bedroom. She looked up at him sadly.

George looked down and tried to smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. "George?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"You're going to visit him every day, aren't you?"

He nodded gently.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

"Of course, Hermione; I've always known you fancied him anyway."

She looked at him in shock. "Did _everyone _know?"

"No, just me and Perce," he laughed quietly to himself. "Maybe Ginny, she usually notices something like that. But I'm sure no one else knows. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," she said, slipping her arms around him in a close hug. "Let's go see him."

XxXxX

Hermione and George arrived at St. Mungo's only a few minutes after the others and were immediately rushed into Fred's room By Mrs. Weasley. The room was full of all of Fred's favorite things. His quidditch posters were hung haphazardly on the walls, and Molly had already remade the hospital bed with Fred's bedding from home. Some of the twins' products sat on the table next to his bed, along with his journal where he kept new invention ideas.

Hermione cautiously entered the bright room, and went immediately to Fred's bedside. She had seen people in comas before; she volunteered every summer at the hospital in muggle London where she lived with her parents. But she'd never seen someone so young, someone she _knew._ She shuddered as she took in Fred's pale form. Her heart felt like it was breaking slightly every second that she looked at him. She moved across the crowded room and sat in one of the chairs.

Slowly, the family began to trickle out of the small space to go home until it was only George and Hermione left with the bedridden twin. "Do you think he can hear if we talk to him?" George asked quietly, feeling silly for having said anything.

"I don't know, but I'd like to think that he can. I have a lot to tell him," Hermione said with a small smile.

"I'm sure you do," George said returning her smile. He stood up and stretched and began to walk toward the hospital bed. He leaned down and whispered in Fred's ear, "You've finally got a good one Freddie my boy, don't let her go." He stood back up and turned to Hermione. "I'm going back to the Burrow now, I'm bloody tired. Are you coming?"

"I'll come in a while; I think I want to stay for just a bit longer."

George smiled knowingly, "All right, I'll see you when you get back. And remember, we're coming back tomorrow."

She nodded and watched him leave. After the door closed she moved her chair toward the cot. She looked once again at Fred's seemingly lifeless face, and fought back the urge to cry. "Hey, Fred," she began meekly. "It seems that two of your brothers already know how I feel about you. I don't know how you couldn't," she said, shaking her head. "I thought I made it pretty obvious in my fourth year after the Yule ball. You asked Angelina, so I went with Krum. I always had wished you would've been the one to ask me. You looked very handsome in your dress robes…although you needed a bloody haircut," she laughed to herself. "I completely ignored Angelina for the rest of the year, and tried to give you the cold shoulder, though you never made it easy." She sighed and stared at his face, absent of any expression.

She grabbed his hand. "I'm going to go now, but I'll be back in the morning. I promise." she glanced back at his sleeping form as she left the room and returned to the burrow.


	3. Awakening

**I surprisingly have some time to write! Being a college student you take free time when you can get it. Thanks to everyone who has added this story as a favorite, and thanks to CocoRocks, Shivvv, ntina, and my lovely roommate Liz for your encouragement! I hadn't expected this to be so well received! It's rather touching *tear* anyway, chapter three for you, my wonderful readers.**

"Where's Hermione?" George asked as he came down the stairs.

"I think she already left, dear. Here have some breakfast," Molly said as she shoved a plate at her son.

George sat down and ate quickly. He got up, and ran straight to the fireplace, were green flame surrounded him. "St. Mungo's!" he yelled. He arrived in the main lobby and headed for Fred's room.

XxXxX

"And then Ronald _kissed me._ That, I was not expecting," Hermione told Fred as she sat and held his hand once again.

"That tactless git," a voice said from the doorway. Hermione's head shot up toward the door where George was leaning casually against the frame. He straightened and walked toward the second chair by Fred's bedside. "If Ron couldn't tell by now that you aren't interested in him, he's even less intelligent than I gave him credit for," he said with a sly grin.

Hermione blushed fiercely. "Hi George, I was just telling Fred some things that he missed out on during the battle."

"I do so enjoy stories," George commented. He joined in and told Fred of the ending of the battle.

They talked to the serene twin all day, about anything and everything that came to mind, all the while Hermione never let go of Fred's hand.

XxXxX

The days continued in a comfortable pattern. Then days turned into weeks, and weeks into months; Fred still hadn't woken up. That is, until one sunny day in early August. The day started out like any other. Hermione and George had arrived at St. Mungo's bright and early. The Weasley clan had come and gone, and Hermione sat holding Fred's hand, talking to him in gentle tones.

"I'm going to use the loo," George said as he got up and walked out the door. Hermione nodded and turned back to look at Fred. After a few moments, she felt a slight pressure on her hand. She looked down to where her fingers were intertwined with Fred's with wide eyes. _I didn't just imagine that, did I?_ she thought to herself. Once she had decided that it was only wishful thinking, she heard a moan escape from Fred's lips. She looked intently at his face as his warm brown eyes opened and tried to adjust to the blinding light. She gasped in surprise and joy.

XxXxX

"GEORRRRRRRRRRRGEEEEEEE!" he heard his name being yelled as he walked back to his brother's room. He began to walk faster, and then broke into a run. Hermione yelling his name could only mean one of two things, and he prayed that it wasn't the latter option. He slid into the room to see his twin staring back at his face. There was a wide grin on his face.

George ran up and enveloped Fred in a large hug. "I've missed you, brother," he said quietly.

"Too bad for you," Fred said weakly, "now the better looking twin is back in action." Everyone in the room erupted in laughter. Tears were shed, and the Weasleys were called immediately.

XxXxX

"Frederick!" Mrs. Weasley squealed as she rushed in the door. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

One by one every family member, plus Harry and Hermione, got to hug and talk to Fred for a short while. A medi-witch came in and said they all needed to leave. "We don't want him getting too excited," she said simply.

The group begrudgingly obeyed, and went to the waiting room to await further news. The same medi-witch came out about a half an hour later, and remarked on Fred's incredible recovery and strength. "He'll be free to go home in about an hour."

Hermione's heart swelled with pride.


	4. Homecoming

**If I make any big mistakes, please let me know. I hope I won't, but I'm multitasking, which really isn't my specialty. I'd love to hear what you all think. Good or bad, please review! Also, are the chapters too long, too short, or just right? I could make them a lot longer, but the updates wouldn't be as frequent… up to you guys!**

"That should be the last of it," George said as he moved the last bit of Fred's belongings into their shared bedroom.

"Thank you," Fred said quietly. "I could have helped though."

"No way, mum would have my head if I even let you lift a finger!"

"I supposed you're right. George, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Fred, anything."

"How much did I miss?"

"Oi, Hermione and I were there every day telling you what you missed. Didn't you pat attention, brother?" he said with a grin.

"Hermione was with you?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Every day, dutifully by your side holding you hand," he said proudly.

Fred's jaw went slightly slack, and a baffled expression crossed his face. George just watched his brother's face and laughed quietly to himself. "I thought it was rather obvious, mate."

"I…I didn't know," Fred stammered. "How…long?"

"I dunno, maybe you should ask her," George said as he playfully pushed his twin's shoulder.

"Did you tell her?" Fred asked with a frightened look.

"No, I figured you'd better tell her. She's downstairs. Maybe…"

Fred was already halfway out the door before his brother finished talking, and George chuckled to himself as he finished putting Fred's things away.

XxXxX

Hermione sat quietly at the kitchen table, writing in her leather bound journal. "Would you like some tea, dear?" Molly asked.

"That would be lovely, Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly, dear. Please, we are practically family." Molly handed Hermione a mug of steaming tea. She sat down next to the girl she'd come to see as a daughter. "Thank you for being there with Fred all that time. He may not know or appreciate it, but I do, and I know George does too. You made it much easier for him."

"It really was no problem. I wanted to be there." Molly patted Hermione's hand and left the kitchen. After a few minutes if silence, Hermione heard someone clearing their throat. She glanced up from her journal and saw Fred standing in the doorway.

His mouth kept opening and closing, like he was about to say something, but nothing came out. Instead he walked over to the table and sat down next to her. He sat in silence for a while, not knowing exactly what to do. "Hermione, would you like to go for a walk?"

She looked up at him nervously. "Sure."

They stood up together and walked outside the burrow into the garden.

XxXxX

After a lengthy silence, Fred stopped in his tracks. They were rather far from the house, but this was a nice place to talk.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Um…would you like to sit?"

"That sounds lovely."

Fred was the first to lay spread-eagle on the soft grass. He sighed contentedly. Hermione looked at him, and followed suit, laying down and crossing her ankles. "You know," she said hesitantly, "sometimes muggles try and find shapes in the clouds."

Fred propped himself on his elbow and looked a Hermione. "What do you mean?"

"Like that one," she said pointing to a large cloud, "I think it looks like a teddy bear."

"Where?" Hermione pointed again, but Fred only looked confused. She grabbed is hand and moved it to where he was pointing at the cloud. The electricity at the touching of their hands both shocked and pleased them both.

"Oh," he said quietly, "it kind of does." He began to quietly chuckle to himself. Soon his chuckle turned into a hysterical fit of laughter.

Hermione sat up and looked at him, puzzled. "What is so funny? Did I miss something?" She looked around the vast expanse of land trying to find the cause of his laughter.

Fred sat up, trying to stop laughing. "Did Ron ever tell you how he came to be scared of spiders?" he asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"No, I don't believe he ever mentioned it." Fred shook, fighting off another wave of laughter.

"When we were younger, he broke my toy broomstick. Needless to say, I was not happy. And having always been excellent at transfiguration," he said with a smirk, "I turned the teddy bear of our dear Ronniekins into a large spider."

Hermione looked at him in shock, and then began to giggle. They laughed together in the grass, enjoying the warmth of the sun on their faces. After two failed attempts at stopping the laughing fit, they were both able to calm down, and they laid down back in the grass.

Hermione's smile began to fade and she closed her eyes. "Oh, Ronald," she said in a barely audible whisper and sighed.

"What'd he do this time?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"That's a lie. Don't make me get the information out of you by force," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione laughed gently. "I already told you at the hospital; it would be so much easier if you could remember everything I told you…"

Fred pouted. "Tell me again…please?"

"Well, during the battle at Hogwarts, he…kissed me."

"He did what?" Fred asked fiercely, trying to hide his anger and jealousy.

"You heard me. He just grabbed me, and kissed me," she said with a slight grimace crossing her face. "I didn't like it though," she added.

Satisfied with her reaction, Fred started to calm down. "So, you don't like Ron?"

"No! Everyone just assumes that I do. Apparently as Harry's friends we 'belong together'," she said rolling her eyes.

Fred laid back down in the grass with a satisfied smile on his face, letting the sun warm his skin. "That's good."

Hermione looked at him questioningly for a long time, until she saw his chest rise and fall with the steadiness of sleep.

Not knowing what else to do, she laid back in the grass and nestled up to Fred, hoping he'd only sleep for a short while this time. She fell asleep soon after.


	5. A breath of fresh air

**I hope you all are enjoying reading the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I won't always be able to update this often, but for some reason there is a lack of homework due this week. Not complaining! Adult themes are becoming a bigger part of the story, remember it is rated M. No smut now, though. Sorry! Enjoy! :)**

Ron anxiously stuffed his hands into his pockets as he paced back and forth from one side of his small bedroom to the other. Harry walked in, closely followed by Ginny and they sat on Harry's bed, watching Ron intently.

Ron glanced over at the newcomers and tried to give a slight smile. "Here to snog, eh? Remember mate, that's my sister," he said as he stalked out of the room, trying to hide his disgusted expression. _Harry and Ginny get along just fine, like everyone knew they would. Why didn't things work between me and Hermione?_

Frustrated even more, he shoved open the door and went outside for some fresh air. Breathing in the clean scent, he strolled past his mother's garden. _Stop thinking about Hermione, Ron; don't think about her adorable bushy hair, or her endless wit, or the way she rejected the kiss…_He shook his ginger head, trying to erase all memories of the witch. He walked and walked until he reached a grove of trees lining the edge of the Weasley's property.

_Is that? No…. it can't be…_ "Oi, Hermione! Fred! What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked furiously.

XxXxX

Hermione's eyes opened slightly, but were blurry with sleep. She tried to sit up, but there was an arm draped over her. Seeing the pattern of freckles, she smiled to herself. _Fred. _She smiled softly to herself.

"Hello? Can you not hear me?" Ron screeched. "What are you doing _sleeping_ with my brother?"

"Exactly that, _Ronald; _sleeping. We were talking and must have dozed off," she said simply as she sat up and shook Fred awake.

"Mione, did we fall asleep?" he asked, rubbing his groggy eyes.

"Yes, brother. You did. With Hermione. Hermione of all people!" Ron spat.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ron?" Fred asked acidly.

"I mean, she isn't even your type," he stated and turned to Hermione. "And honestly, my brother Hermione? Do you enjoy torturing the Weasleys?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione nearly screamed.

"Well, first you go and lead me on until I try to make a move, now you're lying here doing Godric-knows-what with my brother, probably whispering sweet nothings to him. Who's next Hermione? George? Charlie? You're such a slut. I bet you-"

Hermione stood with her hands clenched at her sides, visibly shaking with anger. "First of all, _RONALD,_ I never lead you on. You never said anything about having feelings for me, and then you just tried to kiss me! I never gave you any indication that I had any type of romantic feelings for you. And what? Do you not think I'm _good enough_ for Fred? Maybe I'm not his type, but that's not even the point! We were sleeping, nothing more. I've never been a slut, and you know that! However," Hermione said as she stuck out her chin indignantly, "had we known you would react like this, maybe we would have done something else, something more fun and worthy of your pointless anger!" her eyes gleamed with fury. " I hate you right now Ronald Weasley! Leave me alone!" Hermione ran to the other side of the large oak tree they had been standing near and sunk down, crying.

"Yeah, well-" Ron began to retort. In a flash, Fred was up and grabbed Ron's shirt collar.

"Ron, I believe the lady asked you to leave." Fred stated.

"Yeah, I was just leaving. Bye Hermione, have fun with your new fuck buddy!" Ron screamed as he turned on his heel as he marched to the burrow.

Fred looked at his younger brother with rage, wanting nothing more than to go after him and beat him senseless. But a crying Hermione on the other side of the tree took precedence. He jogged toward the crying witch. "Hermione-" he said quietly.

"Leave me alone," Hermione said batting him away, "I'm sure you feel the same as your brother; I don't want to talk to you right now."

His eyes widened in shock. "Mione, how could you say that? I could never think those awful things about you. Ron doesn't either; he's just a stupid git. Please tell me you know that the things he said were untrue," Fred pleaded.

Hermione looked up at him with her tear stained face. "I don't know what to think anymore," she blubbered. "I didn't mean to hurt him, Fred. I really didn't. It's just…" she bit her lower lip, trying to decide if she should go on.

"It's just what?" Fred asked as he slid his lean arms around her.

She buried her face into his shoulder. "I've just always liked someone else."

"Oh, I see," he said slowly. "That's completely understandable. Ron is being unreasonable; he just needs some time to cool off."

"I think he will always think those terrible things about me," she said sadly.

"If he does, he's not worthy of your time, Hermione. You're a beautiful, charming, clever, intelligent woman, and he just doesn't know what to do. It is rather intimidating, you know."

"What is?" she asked with a sniffle.

"You're just… brilliant. He'd be an idiot not to have been attracted to you in the first place, and I don't think he knew how to handle himself. I mean, blimey Mione, you're every wizard's dream girl."

Hermione blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Thank you Fred," she said quietly. Even though she doubted his sincerity, she appreciated the compliments. "You've always been so nice to me."

"There's a reason for that," he said as he chuckled. Hermione looked up at his expectantly. He adjusted his position so they were sitting side by side, with his left arm slung over her shoulder. He cleared his throat loudly and inquired, "Hermione? Can I ask you something?"

She nodded, her curls bouncing up and down as she did so. "George said you visited me every day in the hospital. Is that true?"

"I did, yes."

"Why? I mean, not that I don't appreciate it or anything, but I just didn't expect that. Hell, my own mum only stayed for an hour a day."

"Because we're friends," she stated, hoping her simple explanation would suffice.

"Yes, we are," he said, more confused than ever.

"Hermione-"

"Fred-" they both started to speak at the same time.

"No, sorry, you first Fred."

He cleared his throat again and began. "Hermione I don't exactly know how to say this, but… well… you've grown to be quite an exceptional witch. Everything I said before, I believe with my whole heart. You're lovely, and for the past few years, I couldn't help but feel a connection with you. I know I'm only a prankster, and I would never dream of deserving someone like you, but I was wondering if-"

Hermione swiftly covered the distance between them and stopped his mouth with hers. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Neither of them had expected this kind of electricity, the raw need between them, but they enjoyed every second of it. They pulled apart, and their lips separated with an audible pop.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione squealed. "Here I was just reprimanding Ronald for-"

Their lips met again, this time instigated by Fred. She smiled into the kiss. Separating reluctantly, Fred drew his forehead to hers. "You talk too much," he said with a grin.

"So do you."

They laughed together. "I've imagined that in my head a million times, but it was nothing compared to this," Fred whispered.

Hermione straightened and looked at him carefully. "You've imagined what? Kissing me?"

"Of course. Mione, I've liked you since your third year."

Her mouth opened in pure, utter shock. He laughed for what seemed like the millionth time today, as he cupped her face.

Her eyes began swimming with tears. "Wha- what's wrong? Did I do something? Did I say something wrong? Hermione, I'm sorry."

She shook her head softly. "You've just always made me so happy. I never would have imagined that you would return my feelings," she said as the tears began to spill over her cheeks. "I don't know what would have happened if I had lost you. I was there, every day, praying that you would wake up. I was so worried."

Fred took her gently b the shoulders. "Hermione, I'm so glad you were the first one I saw when I woke up," he said with a wide grin. Their mouths met again, and they both smiled into the soft kiss, sighing happily as the sun began to set.


	6. Explanations

**I'm considering finding a beta, or just someone to discuss this story with. I have a few ideas to go off of, but I'm not sure which to choose. If any of my lovely readers are interested, please send me a PM. Anyway, as always enjoy reading! Xoxo**

"Bloody Fred of all people," Ron mumbled to himself as he ambled back to the burrow. He entered the house with an angry expression on his fair face. He glanced up, only to find that George had invited Angelina over, and they were snogging on the couch. "Is everyone in this house mad? Am I the only one who doesn't have someone? Blimey!" Ron yelled as he ran up the stairs toward his bedroom.

The door was still closed, but he pushed through anyway. "Merlin, will everyone in this house stop snogging and being so bloody happy?" Both Ginny and Harry turned to look at Ron.

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking confused.

Ron turned to look at his sister. "Gin, out. Now."

"No way, this is obviously about a girl. I'm staying" Ginny demanded.

"Fine." Ron hopped onto his bed and let out a long sigh. He turned over and stuffed his face in his pillow. "Everyone else has someone," he mumbled.

"What in Godric's name happened to you?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione…"

"Yes, what about her?" Ginny asked in an agitated tone.

"She doesn't like me. I even tried to kiss her, and she rejected me."

"Duh. Not to be rude Ron, but she's made that pretty obvious. Everyone knows she likes Fred."

Ron's eyes widened in disbelief. "Did she tell you?"

"No," Ginny stated. "It's just bloody obvious. Even George and Percy could tell!"

"Did you know?" Ron asked as he turned to Harry.

"I suspected, but I wasn't sure," he said quietly.

"You're bloody blind, Ronald," Ginny stated callously. "Now, I know something happened because you still seem really upset."

"I caught her and Fred… sleeping together."

Ginny gasped and Harry's jaw dropped.

"I mean, just literally sleeping. Fully clothed and everything…"

"Oh," Ginny said, relieved. "Then what's to be angry about?"

"Well, I was surprised and angry and hurt… so we fought. And I may have said some bad things."

"What did you do, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron mumbled something inaudible. They both looked at him expectantly.

"I may have… sort of…" he sighed. "Imayhavecalledheraslut."

Once again, Harry's jaw dropped. Ginny began to giggle. "Oi, what's so funny?" Ron huffed.

"I just don't know what Fred's going to do to you."

Ron's face paled. "What do you mean?"

"Fred likes Hermione too. He always has. If you called her that, he's probably going to kick your arse."

Ginny began to giggle again, and Ron's face began to show worry.

XxXxX

"Time for dinner, dears!" Molly yelled up the stairs.

Ginny and Harry walked swiftly down the stairs, and Ron trudged behind them. To Ron's relief, Fred and Hermione hadn't arrived. Smiling smugly to himself he eagerly grabbed a plate and started piling food onto it.

The door swung open and Fred and Hermione walked in happily. Upon seeing Ron at the table, Fred's expression darkened immediately.

"Freddie-" George began.

Fred stalked over to where Ron was sitting. Ron stood and began to say, "Fred, I-" but he was immediately cut off as Fred swiftly punched him, first on the right side of his jaw, then on his left eye. Ron slumped to the ground, and Molly gasped in horror.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley!" she screeched.

Fred's face softened as he looked at his brother's crumpled form on the floor. He walked slowly over to Hermione and slung an arm around her shoulders. Hermione looked up at Fred with wide eyes. George snickered quietly. "Sorry mum, but he deserved that one," he said calmly.

"I really did, it's okay," Ron mumbled from the floor.

"I demand to know what's happened right now!" Molly stated.

Hermione pulled herself out from under Fred's arm and sat at the table. "Ronald was very rude to me," was all she said.

"Would you care to expand?" Molly asked.

Ginny threw her arm up into the air. "Oooh, ooo me! I want to tell the story!"

"Fine."

George and Harry walked over to help Ron up as Ginny began to recount the afternoon's events. After a lengthy explanation, Molly shook her head silently. "Fred, NEVER do that again. And Ron, apologize to Hermione NOW."

"Sorry, 'Mione."

"Apology unaccepted, Ron. I'm still extremely angry," she said harshly.

Ron only nodded in understanding, and everyone else started to eat. The meal was eaten mostly in silence until Ginny spoke up.

"So," she said slyly, "Hermione, are you and Fred together now?"


	7. Nightmares

Hermione smiled to herself and continued to eat her meal. Picking up on her cue, Fred kept quiet. Ginny stared at them expectantly for a few minutes, then gave up, knowing she would just ask Hermione about it later.

As everyone finished their meals and began to put the dishes away, Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and led her up to the twins' bedroom. He drew her over to his bed, and sat down; patting the area next to him. Accepting his invitation, she sat down and looked up at him.

"Sorry I lost my temper on Ron," Fred said shyly. Hermione laughed quietly to herself as Fred continued. "I just like you so much, Mione. And then Ginny caught on and she asked if we were together and I didn't know what to say and…"

Hermione out her fingers to Fred's lips in an attempt to quiet him. "Ronald deserved much worse than what you gave him. I like you too, Fred. Now, what did I say about your talking?" she asked sarcastically and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. She sighed contentedly as she stood up and stretched. "Goodnight, Fred. I will see you tomorrow." She left the room quietly and left Fred alone to contemplate the events of the day.

George walked in after a few moments and sat on his own bed, waiting for his twin to speak. "George.."

"Yes, Freddie?"

"What do I do now?"

"Well," George began, "it's not like you haven't dated before. What do you normally do at this point?"

"This is different, Georgie. I don't know what to do. She isn't like any witch I've known before. She's so special; I don't know if I deserve her," he finished in a whisper.

"Oi, what's happened to my baby brother? Has he gone soft? I know you were out for a while mate, but she already has you going mad. I can tell."

Fred sat and stared at his shoes. "Why don't you ask her out?" George asked bluntly.

"I want to, but I don't know how to ask her, or where to take her. I want it to be special. Everything should be perfect."

George crossed the room to sit with Fred on his bed. Turning to his brother he sighed. "I will only say this once. Then you have to promise me that you'll stop acting like a lovesick git," George stated. His twin nodded and met his eyes. "Hermione has liked you since her fourth year. She knows you as the troublemaker and she's aware of how bloody stupid you are. Through all of this, and Merlin help her, she still likes you. She likes you for you, and I am sure she will enjoy anything you two do together. Besides," George said with a grin, "she's already settled for the less attractive twin. How hard could it be?"

XxXxXxX

Hermione drifted back to her room, happily humming to herself. Upon entering the bedroom, she was ambushed by yet another redhead. "You have a lot of things to tell me," Ginny stated. She sat at the foot of Hermione's bed and waited patiently.

Hermione sighed and sat next to her best friend. "I'm not sure what you want to know."

"Everything!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Okay, only the important things then. You like him, and he likes you. Correct?"

"Yes," Hermione said, smiling to herself.

"Good. Now, did you kiss?"

"Ginevra!" Hermione began.

"So you did," Ginny stated with a devilish grin. "So, how was it?"

"Ginny he's not only your brother, but I don't feel that-" Hermione looked at Ginny's raised eyebrows and sighed. "Brilliant. It was absolutely fantastic." Hermione grinned.

"Has he asked you out?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"No, Gin. It's only been a day!"

Ginny faked a pout. "Okay, well goodnight. But don't think this conversation is over!" Ginny said as she looked back, then left the room.

"Never," Hermione chuckled.

XxXxXxXxX

Fred awoke to someone gently shaking him. He sat up quickly and looked around. "Fred…" a small voice squeaked.

He rubbed his eyes. "Mione? What are you doing up so late?"

"I had a nightmare…" Fred pulled her into his bed and pulled the covers over both of them.

"What kind of nightmare?" he asked as he sleepily slung his arm over her thin frame. He heard soft sobbing and began to run his fingers through her unruly hair, waiting for her to respond.

"You didn't wake up," she whispered.

"I'm here Hermione," he said as he held her closer. "And I'm never leaving you again." He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her gently.

Hermione turned in the bed so they were face to face. She squinted at him in the dark and said quietly, "Fred Weasley you're the most amazing wizard I've ever met."

"And that," he retorted, "is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." He leaned closer and kissed her fiercely as they melted into each other, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Her mouth opened obligingly, their tongues fighting for dominance. Their kiss began to slow, and they pulled apart.

"No one's ever kissed me like that before," Hermione said in a breathy voice.

"Well if I have anything to say about it, no one else ever will," Fred stated.

Hermione just smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Mione, what would you say about going on a date tomorrow?"

Hermione kissed him again, and nodded her head. "Brilliant," Fred whispered. Hermione drifted blissfully into sleep, completely forgetting her nightmare; content to stay in Fred's warm and strong arms.


	8. Lovely

**I know there was a long gap of time in between my last updates, and I apologize, but I had mid-terms and it was a very busy week. A special thanks to Irish Thorn who has become my beta! So, here you go my lovely readers. Enjoy!**

"Oi, Fred. You and Mione need to wake up," George whispered; gently shaking his brother's sleeping form.

"Don't want to…" Fred mumbled as he snuggled deeper in his blankets.

George rolled his eyes and tried to wake Hermione. "Hermione, I'm doing this for you! People are going to talk if they find you two in the same bed already."

Hermione mumbled something unintelligible and tried to get out from Fred's grip. She rose and ambled clumsily out of the twins' bedroom into her own.

"So," George started, "you asked her on a date."

"Mmmm."

"Where are you taking her?"

"I have no bloody idea," Fred said as he sighed and propped his elbow on his bed. "I told you, I want it to be special, and I have no idea what to do."

"Lucky for you, brother mine, you have the smart twin to help you plan a date little Mione will never forget."

Fred rolled back onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. "The smart twin… bloody hell…" he said in a barely audible tone.

XxXxXxX

As Hermione plopped down onto her bed, she heard her door being pushed open. She attempted to lift her head and push the frizz out of her face. "Ginny, why is no one letting me sleep?"

"_You _weren't here earlier when I came to get you. Where did you sleep, Miss Granger?" she teased.

"I had a nightmare. So I went into Fred's room. That's all."

Ginny jumped onto the empty space next to Hermione. "What'd he say? What'd he do? Tell me!"

"Merlin, Gin! You're so nosy sometimes. He was very sweet. He comforted me."

"And?"

"And nothing! Well, he did ask me on a date later today, but…" 

Ginny jumped up. "Why didn't you start with that? Godric, we have so much to do!"

"We do?" Hermione asked as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Mione, look at the beast on top of your head. Yes, we do. You're going to be gorgeous!" Ginny rubbed her hands together and Hermione groaned into her pillow. 

XxXxXxX

At around 2 o'clock George knocked on Hermione's door. "Hey, um, Fred was wondering when you wanted to go."

"George, she will go when she is fully ready, dammit!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, what are you doing in there?"

"Making her look presentable! Now, go tell Fred to wait another 15 minutes and then you come back up here, _alone."_

"Yes, madam," George said sarcastically.

A few minutes passed, and George knocked on the door again. "Come in," came Ginny's impatient voice. "I'm just trying to finish taming this mass of tangles that is Hermione's hair!"

She ran a brush through Hermione's bushy locks, and George saw Hermione wince. Giving up, Ginny yanked her wand from her pocket and began her beauty charms. Once she was satisfied, she stepped back and smiled.

Hermione stood up and turned toward George for an appraisal. Her hair was in tame, loose curls around her face, and her usually bushy bangs were laid nicely in place. She wore a dark blue cotton eyelet sundress with a white bow and matching white flats.

"Nice call, Gin. That shade of blue is Fred's favorite," George commented.

"Duh, that's why I chose it."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, with a questioning expression on her face. George came up and linked arms with her. "You look beautiful, Mione," he said reassuringly.

Hermione gave him a slight smile and followed him downstairs to where Fred was waiting. She took a nervous breath before she entered the living room. Her eyes immediately fell on her date. Fred's ginger hair was slightly messy, but he wore a dark green v-neck t-shirt and dark jeans. He scurried over to her and lifted her into his arms. "You look beautiful, Hermione."

"Thanks," she said shyly as he kissed the top of her head. Fred set Hermione down and waved everyone else in the burrow off. "Oi, don't any of you have lives?"

Mrs. Weasley along with Ron, Harry, Ginny, and George all shuffled out of the room mumbling to themselves, and Fred pulled Hermione towards the door. "Are you ready?

Hermione saw a familiar mischievous twinkle in Fred's eyes. "I hope so," she said simply, as he grabbed her hand and led her out the front door. They walked slowly toward where the brooms were kept.

"No, no no no," Hermione stated. "You know how I feel about flying, Fred Weasley!"

He sighed heavily and looked her in the eyes. "How many times have you actually gone flying?"

"Well, we had those lessons in first year, and since then I've only had to go a couple of times when it was absolutely necessary."

"You've never gone with me."

"No, I haven't, but-"

She was cut off when Fred's lips met hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. "Please try. For me?" he asked as he pulled away.

Still dazed slightly by the contact, Hermione hazily nodded. Fred mounted the broom and helped Hermione climb up in front of him. "Now, grip the broomstick."

"I know how to fly, Fred! I just don't like it much."

Fred smiled and slid his arms around her, grabbing the broomstick on top of where her hands were. "Hold on. I promise you'll be safe. I'll never let you go," he whispered in her ear.

She bit her bottom lip in thought. She turned her head slightly and saw Fred's excited expression. "Okay, let's go."

Fred gently pushed off from the ground and climbed into the sky. Hermione closed her eyes, feeling the warm air whip against her face. She relaxed a bit into Fred's arms and ventured to open her eyes. The open sky was much more beautiful than she remembered it; or maybe that was partially due to the strong arms currently enveloping her, making her giddy. She giggled quietly, and Fred smiled. "Better?"

"Much better." They flew in silence, enjoying each other's company until they reached their destination. Fred slowed and began to descend. Hermione looked around, trying to figure out where they were. "Where are we?"

"You'll see in a moment," Fred said cryptically.

Normally not knowing exactly where she was going and what she was doing worried Hermione, but Fred made her feel more at ease, and she was beginning to get excited. Fred landed the broom, and they both dismounted. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through a small thicket of trees into a green clearing.

In the center of the field was a small, crystal clear lake, sparkling in the brilliant sunlight. To her left, Hermione saw a small picnic table, already set up; and a nice blanket on the grass a little closer to the lake shore. She inhaled the fresh scent. "Fred, it's lovely."

Her put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Nothing less for such a lovely witch."

Hermione blushed and looked down. Fred cupped her chin and lifted her head until their eyes met. "Are you ready?"

Hermione simply nodded and smiled.

Fred grinned and scooped her into his arms. "What are you doing?" she asked incredulously.

"You'll see," he said with a smirk.


	9. The lake

**Ah, finally. The first date :) I spent forever trying to come up with something for them to do, but I apparently have no creative ideas. I'm sorry for taking so long, but my computer has been having issues. It's all better now though! I've been horrible at communicating with my lovely beta, so I proofread it myself. Hope it isn't too bad!**

"Fred put me down!" Hermione yelled.

Fred hushed her. "I'm carrying you to the table, that's all."

Hermione crossed her arms and waited patiently until Fred set her down on the picnic bench. She looked around and saw a group of trees off to her left. Beside the picnic table was a wide, grassy field that stretched into a crystal blue lake. She studied the table and saw a rather impressive layout of food.

"Macaroni and cheese…" she said quietly.

"I didn't really know what it was. Muggles eat some weird food- but I asked Harry how to make it. He said it was your favorite."

"Fred, that was very sweet," she said as she smiled up at him.

"Don't worry either; mum made it with me, so it hopefully won't kill you," Fred said with a smirk.

"Funny."

"I like to think so. Now, eat," he ordered.

Hermione obeyed and took a bite. "It's good, Fred."

A smile lit up his fair face. "Good! Now hurry I want to show you something!"

Hermione smiled lightly at his enthusiasm and ate her meal quickly. Getting up, she turned to look at him. "Okay, I'm ready."

Fred hopped off the bench and ran over to where he left his broom. Pulling a small satchel from the side of it, he took out two large white t-shirts. He handed one to Hermione and busied himself again with the satchel.

Hermione lifted the shirt and looked at it questioningly. "What on earth are we doing with these?" She watched as Fred pulled a multitude of supplies. "Fred Weasley! You used my charm, didn't you?"

He smiled sheepishly at her and nodded. "Bloody useful, it is. You're brilliant!" he said as he moved his supplies to the now empty table.

Hermione smiled to herself and glanced away bashfully.

Fred looked up at her and smiled back. "Put the shirt over your dress. It's awfully nice and I wouldn't want you to ruin it. Especially since it's my favorite color," he added with a wink.

Hermione slid the oversized tee on and saw Fred doing the same. He turned to her and hesitated. "I wanted to try another muggle thing with you, if that's okay."

Hermione searched the contents on the table, her curiosity overwhelming her. "Just tell me what we're doing!"

Fred pulled her back over to the picnic table and opened a book. He pointed to a picture of three children flying kites in the wind and looked at her expectantly.

She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, gathering the tools to begin making her own kite. She showed Fred step by step how to put it together, and they looked at their finished products. "Now the fun part," Fed said excitedly.

"Flying them?"

"No, no. Not yet. There's a reason I made you put that on," he nodded toward her shirt. "PAINTS!" he exclaimed. He pulled small jars out of his bag, and set them on the table. He grinned at the array of colors.

"You're just like a child," Hermione said, amused. "Where are the brushes?"

His eyes widened. "I knew I forgot something!" He sighed heavily.

"No worries," she said calmly as she dipped her forefinger into the green paint and began to trace patterns on her kite. "Children finger-paint all the time."

"You got to paint with your hands? Muggles get to have all the fun," Fred mumbled as he watched Hermione carefully. He clumsily scooped some blue onto his own kite, and after a few minutes he began coughing and spouting.

Hermione looked up and saw the blue paint covering his face. She began to giggle uncontrollably, nearly falling off the picnic bench. He grinned at her. "Thinks it's funny do you?"

"Very much so," Hermione said in an amused tone. Just then she felt something cold and wet hit the side of her face. "Did you just throw paint at me?" she gasped.

Fred smirked and tilted his head, as if in thought. "Maybe."

He sat back and smiled, closing his eyes; obviously pleased with himself. Just then Hermione poured the jar of purple paint over his vibrant red hair. Fred gaped at her. "It's on!"

After a few minutes of the playful painting they collapsed onto the grass, laughing and trying to catch their breath.

Fred got up and went back to his satchel. He pulled out some fabric and headed back over toward Hermione. As he neared she saw that he had packed their swimming suits. "Since when are you so well prepared?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, I'm learning from a very smart witch that sometimes it's best to be." He turned and ran into the thicket of trees. "Don't come back here, pervert!" he yelled.

Hermione laughed as she waited for his to change, and he emerged from the trees wearing his blue and black checkered swimming trunks. They switched places, and after a minutes Hermione was changed into her plain teal bikini. She came out from the trees and looked around. "Fred?" she called.

A moment of panic seized her as a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air. Fred laughed and ran toward the clear water, tossing her in, and diving after her. After splashing around for a while, Hermione decided it was about time to get the paint out of her hair. She dunked herself under the cool surface, and tried to get it out. Fred followed suit, and after a few minutes they were both perfectly clean.

Fred swam over to Hermione and smiled. He grabbed her by the waist and mashed his lips to hers. The kiss was passionate; fueled by need. "Merlin, Hermione," he said quietly.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No, not at all! It was brilliant, that's all. Glad my girlfriend is such a good kisser…" he trailed off and his jaw dropped. "I, I mean if you, you know…"

"Fred Weasley," she said calmly. "Are you trying to ask if I want to be your girlfriend?"

His cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. "Yeah, I… I guess I am."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her forehead to his. "Then the answer is yes."

Fred lowered his eyes and smiled, turning even redder.

"I can't believe I can make a Weasley twin blush."

"I'm sorry, it doesn't usually happen…"

"And you're the experienced one. Think of how nervous you make me feel. Besides, I think it's cute."

"Awh, cute?" he asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with cute?" she asked pulling her face from his.

"Nothing," he said as he pulled her closer. "I was just hoping for hot, or sexy, even devilishly handsome. But I suppose we'll just have to work on getting there," he said with a smirk.

"And how will we do that?" she asked innocently.

Fred pulled her to shore with him and led her to a sunny spot in the grass. He laid her down, and leaned over her, his hair dripping and eyes shining in the sunlight. After a few moments of looking into each other's eyes her dipped down to latch his mouth to hers. Hermione moaned into the kiss and Fred parted her lips with his tongue. Slipping inside her mouth, their tongues met with instant electricity. Hermione tipped her head back to try and deepen the kiss. Fred's hand moved from her cheek down her neck and onto her shoulder. He moved his mouth and began to nip and suck at the exposed skin of her neck. She smelled so perfectly like Hermione: vanilla and parchment. Frustrated at the attention being paid to her throat, she tugged at his ears and pulled his face back to hers, mashing their mouths together with a force that neither of them knew she had. They both smiled into the kiss , and once again their tongues met, fighting for dominance. After a few blissful moments, Fred nipped at her bottom lip and began to pull away. Hermione whimpered slightly, and opened her eyes to look up at her boyfriend.

"Still cute?" he asked as he cocked his head.

She smirked. "Hot. Definitely hot," she said decisively.

"Better," he nodded slightly and rolled over, pulling her on top of him. Hermione sat up and straddled him, looking at his form laying below her. She ran her hand down his well muscled chest to his navel. She looked back at his face, and she saw him begin to pant slightly. She took her lips to his chest and laid a trail of kisses around the muscles she loved so much.

He grunted and pulled her up to him so their bodies were pressed together. He captured her mouth once again and kissed her hungrily. She sighed and kissed him back, enjoying the way he made her feel. Fred tangled his fingers into Hermione's damp hair and tried to pull her even closer. Hermione was beginning to overheat- she knew she couldn't last much longer without wanting more. She gently pulled away, panting and looking down at Fred.

Running his fingers down her chest, he came impossibly close to brushing her breasts. He traced circles teasingly near where her swimsuit ended, and the swell of her chest began. She gasped and breathed even harder. Fred smirked at her and pulled her back to him. Gently kissing her one last time, he pulled them apart and sat up, tucking Hermione under his protective arm.

She looked up at him, still breathing heavily. "You're well on your way to sexy, Mr. Weasley."

"You haven't seen anything yet," he taunted and jumped up. After another half hour of running around in the sun and rolling in the grass, they agreed it was time to go back to the burrow. Before they remounted the broom, Fred pulled her toward him for one last heated kiss. Pulling apart slowly, their brown eyes met. "You're honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met, Mione."

She smiled up at him, unable to tear her gaze from his.


	10. Aftermath

**I know I'm getting slower with my updates, but college is a busy place! However, you have my apologies. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, and a special thanks to my beta, Irish Thorn. You're the best! 3**

Hermione leaned back into Fred's chest as they glided skillfully through the air. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair, all while being pressed snugly against Fred's warm body. She sighed contentedly as they began their descent to the burrow. Landing perfectly, and helping Hermione dismount, he turned eagerly and met her gaze.

"Fred..." she began. "That was the most perfect date I've ever been on."

Fred's mouth spread into a wide, silly grin. He put away his broom and grabbed her hand as they started to walk back to the burrow. "Which part was your favorite?"

Hermione paused, and lifted a finger to her chin, as if in thought. Suddenly, she launched forward and wrapped her arms around Fred's neck, kissing him greedily.

She pulled away as quickly as she had begun, and closed her eyes happily. "Can you feel that?"

Fred's eyes were still wide from the surprise of the kiss. He cleared his throat and shook his head to try and clear it. "Feel what?"

"That spark. It's electric!" Hermione exclaimed giddily.

Fred smirked. "I can. And I'm glad you enjoy it as much as I do." He put his hands on her shoulders as he led her back to the burrow, smiling the whole way.

Pushing open the door, Hermione was ambushed by Ginny, who grabbed her wrist and hurried her upstairs to her bedroom. Out of breath, Hermione collapsed onto Ginny's bed. Ginny looked at her excitedly, her brown eyes seemingly on fire.

"What happened? Where did he take you? Did you kiss? Was it good? I can't imagine my brother being good at kissing. No one would tell me anything and I was getting so mad! Where'd your dress go and why..."

Hermione tiredly held up a hand to silence her best girl friend. "Gin, please. One question at a time. I'm exhausted."

"Okay," Ginny pouted. "Where'd you go?"

"A beautiful lake right by a forest."

"What'd you do?"

"A lot, really. We ate some muggle food and then we attempted to make some muggle toys called kites," Hermione said, smiling at the memory. "Then we ended up getting into a paint fight..."

"Kiiiiiiiiss?" Ginny asked in a singsong voice.

"Yes," Hermione said with a blush.

"How was it?"

"More amazing than I ever could have imagined."

"Fred's actually good at snogging?" Ginny asked as she crinkled her nose.

"Amazing, brilliant, fantastic, fabulous, incredible!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, ew. Was it really snogging, or was it slow, intense kissing?" Ginny asked as she leaned forward.

"Some were fast paced, and really passionate, and others were slow, and sweet. It doesn't matter though, it was all just as incredible as the others."

"Aw," Ginny said, her hand fluttering to her heart. She looked Hermione up and down. "Where's your dress?"

"Fred has it in his bag. We went swimming."

Ginny motioned to Hermione's bikini. "I guessed as much."

Hermione blushed again, and looked at the floor. "He looked so good in his suit. Merlin, Ginny you never told me your brother had such a nice body! I could barely control myself for Godric's sake!

"Again, ew," Ginny said with a giggle. "But I'm so glad you had fun. I expect even more details after supper."

Hermione nodded and turned to leave. "I think I'm going to go shower before dinner is ready."

"Hold on!" Ginny ordered. "There's something you aren't telling me."

"Oh, yeah. He sort of asked me to be his official girlfriend..." she said with a sheepish smile. The girls both squealed as they jumped around Ginny's room excitedly.

XxXxXxX

Fred watched as Hermione ran up the stairs with his sister. Sighing, he walked over and plopped himself on the couch. George came down and sat next to him.

"How'd it go?" George asked.

"Bloody brilliant."

"She liked it?"

"Loved it."

"Kiss her?" George asked, waggling his eyebrows at his twin.

"Loads." Fred smiled.

"Tongue?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Sweet," George concluded as the brothers sat in a mutual silence, waiting for dinner to be ready.

**Gotta love the contrast between boys and girls. I have two older brothers, so I find this reaction extremely accurate. :) Don't worry I won't leave you there: I'll be posting a chapter with much more substance very, very soon.**


	11. Double date?

**I'm so thankful for everyone who has followed my story thus far! You have no idea how much it means to me. Again, shout out to Irish thorn. You're the best!**

Dinner was a fairly uneventful affair, and after they had finished eating, Harry rushed to Hermione's side. "Can we talk?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"Of course, Harry."

Harry nodded his head curtly and bolted up the stairs. Hermione shrugged her shoulders at his odd behavior and followed him to his room. She walked in to find him facedown on his bed.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I don't know if I can do it," he said as he sat up to look at her.

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"I… well, I've gotten something."

Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Nothing from the ministry I hope, that would probably mean bad news. Is Teddy okay? Harry, say something; you're scaring me!"

"I'm going to propose to Ginny."

Hermione's jaw dropped, then a slow grin spread across her face. She ran over to where he was sitting and squeezed him tightly. "She'll be so happy! But, wait. Why did you say you couldn't do it?" 

"She's more terrifying than Voldemort sometimes," he joked.

Hermione smiled in understanding. "Harry, you love each other, and you want to spend the rest of your lives together. It's not like she'll say no."

"I know, but I'm still nervous. I don't even know when or how to ask her!"

"Let me think- maybe I can come up with something to help you out."

"Thanks," Harry said with a weak smile.

XxXxX

Hermione walked into Ginny's room with a large grin on her face. "Hey, Gin!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Mione! What's up?"

"I just had a brilliant idea."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What was it?"

"Double. Date."

Ginny matched Hermione's smile. "That'd be fantastic! When and where?"

"I don't know yet. What do you think?"

"Tomorrow night?"

Hermione nodded. "Where?"

Ginny looked toward the ceiling in thought. "The Leaky?"

"Perfect! I'll go tell Fred."

"Awesome! I'll tell Harry!" Ginny jumped up and ran out of the room excitedly.

Hermione smiled inwardly and walked down the hall to the twins' bedroom. "Hello?" she called.

"Come on in!" Fred yelled back.

Hermione pushed the door open, and saw Fred lying on his bed with a book on charms. She smiled, knowing he was researching for another joke product, then realized he was only in his boxers. An intense fluttering began in the pit of her stomach as she looked away. Covering her eyes, willing herself not to peek she spoke quietly. "Fred, why aren't you wearing pants?"

Fred chuckled lightheartedly to himself and stood up to walk over to Hermione. "Well, love. It is nighttime, and this is usually what I wear to bed." He puffed his chest slightly. "Something wrong with that?"

"No, no of course not! I mean, it's nice I just…I just…" she trailed off.

"Mione, look at me," he said grabbing her chin and tilting it upward to meet his gaze. She looked at him pleadingly.

The corner of Fred's mouth tilted up into a small smirk. He watched her face gradually get more and more red as she was trying to not look down. Fred cupped a hand behind her head and brought her closer. Their lips crashed together, and Hermione melted into Fred's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, an he grabbed her by the waist. He gently pulled her toward his bed until he was sitting. He led her onto his bed so that her legs were straddling his hips.

Fred ran his tongue across her bottom lip, and Hermione opened her mouth in response. Their tongues tangled and danced seductively. Noticing the undeniable and rather large bulge forming underneath her, Hermione quickened the pace and rocked her hips instinctively. Fred moaned beneath her. Feeling Fred's bodily reaction to her made her pull away, and her eyes widened. Fred's eyes were still closed and he was wearing a large grin.

Hermione's mind raced and she quickly got up and ran out of the door, nearly bumping into George in the hallway. "Oi, Mione! Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"My room," she mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Must have missed something," he said sarcastically. "You, my dear, look very thoroughly snogged."

"Will you tell Fred that we're going out with Ginny and Harry tomorrow night?" she asked, still looking at the floor.

"Sure," George said as he left her shuffling toward her bedroom. George entered his own room to find his twin stretched out across his bed, eyes closed and grinning widely. George chuckled and gave his brother a shove.

Fred opened his eyes and looked hopefully, searching for the visitor. "Oh, it's you," he said, albeit sadly.

"Yes, brother of mine. I missed you too," he smarted.

"Shove off and let me daydream some more, Georgie."

"Sure thing, loverboy."

Fred stuck his tongue out at his brother and settled back into his bed.

"Oh yeah, you have a double date tomorrow night," George added as he hopped into his own bed.

"Brilliant," Fred said as he drifted to sleep, completely content.


	12. Pregaming

**Sorry for the slightly mediocre chapter, but school has been complete hell as of late. Besides, I need time to plan everything for the next chapter perfectly. Thanks for sticking with me, and a special thanks to my beta Irish Thorn for being so freakin' awesome.**

Hermione awoke to the sunlight streaming in through her window. She sat up and stretched slightly. Just as she began to rub her eyes, Ginny galloped into the room and hopped on her bed.

"Today's the day!" Ginny said in a singsong voice. "Double date! Double date! Double date!"

Hermione sighed and took Ginny's hands in her own. "I just woke up, Ginny. Calm down."

"Sorry," Ginny apologized. "I'm just excited for tonight."

"I can tell," Hermione giggled. "Let me get a shower and eat some breakfast; then I'll be ready to be your Barbie."

"My what?"

"A muggle doll."

"Oh. Okay, perfect!" Ginny jogged out of the room and Hermione chuckled lightly to herself.

Forcing herself to leave her warm bed, Hermione threw on a tank top and some shorts and trudged downstairs to grab some breakfast.

She was the only one who hadn't eaten; she quickly shoveled down some pancakes and ran back upstairs. After a quick shower she found Ginny waiting for her on her bed. Hermione continued to towel off he hair as Ginny sifted through her closet. Ginny sighed heavily. "You have no sexy clothes."

"When have I ever needed them?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Now," Ginny insisted. She pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans, tossed them to her, and left the room. Hermione put on the jeans and awaited Ginny's return. "Here!" She exclaimed as she handed Hermione a red, open backed tank top.

Hermione eyed the article of clothing with disdain. She took the shirt from her friend and slid it on. "I feel…exposed."

"You look amazing Hermione," Ginny said simply. "Now. Let's find me something to wear!"

XxXxX

After two hours of dressing, redressing, hair, and makeup, Ginny finally stood and looked at Hermione. "Your hair is tamed. It looks lovely."

"Are you sure it's not too much?" Hermione asked self consciously as she fiddled with the garments.

"It's perfect. Fred will be all over you."

Hermione blushed and looked intently at her friend. Ginny wore a purple ruffle tank top and a plain black skirt that, after some convincing from Hermione, she lengthened to hit her mid thigh. With her pin straight red hair and flawless face, Hermione felt a pang of jealousy.

"You look wonderful, Ginny. Really. It'll be great for tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-nothing." Hermione knew she was an awful liar.

Ginny looked at her suspiciously but let the subject drop. "Well, we still have an hour until we told the boys we'd leave. Let's talk!" She pulled Hermione over to her bed and sat down. "So…"

"What?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Have you and Fred done… anything?"

Hermione's blush intensified. "We've kissed, but… that's all," she said awkwardly.

Luckily she was saved from answering anymore of Ginny's personal questions, as Ginny quickly jumped into reminiscence about the early stages her and Harry's relationship.

Unfortunately, this left Hermione's mind to drift back to the previous night. She knew how Fred had reacted to their kissing. She loved the way it felt when they were together. But no guy had ever reacted that way to her, like she was….desirable. Ginny's words swirled through her head. _Have you and Fred done __**anything**_? What was that supposed to mean? Hermione knew they wouldn't be having sex this soon, but she supposed there _were_ other things to do. This thought made her completely nervous. Did Fred expect her to do anything? She was sure he'd done those… things in the past. Would he leave her if she didn't? Hermione shook her head to rid herself of these ridiculous thoughts.

"Are you okay, Mione?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Fine," Hermione replied, paling considerably. Looking at the time she realized it was almost time to go, and sighed with relief. _Too much thinking _she decided.

"Let's go a bit early, you look like you could use a drink," Ginny giggled.

Hermione nodded as she followed Ginny down the stairs to where the boys were waiting in the living room. They stood up at the sight of their dates and crossed the room to meet them. Harry was wearing a white collared t-shirt and light washed muggle jeans, and he fidgeted nervously as he went over and gave Ginny a quick kiss.

Hermione walked over to Fred who was wearing some nice, dark jeans and a black button up shirt, with his sleeved rolled to his elbows. He smiled at her as she crossed the room. He quickly closed the distance and scooped her up in a bear hug. "I haven't seen you all day! It's like we don't even live in the same house anymore!"

"I know," Hermione sighed. "Ginny's fault.

Ginny sent a faux glare over at her and then smiled. "It was worth it."

Fred's eyes roamed Hermione's body as he admired her attire. "I suppose it was," he said cheekily. He swooped down and whispered in her ear, "You're so beautiful." He gave her a quick peck and Hermione blushed.

Harry continued to fidget as he watched the exchange. "Well, should we get going?" he asked quickly.

Hermione smiled at him sympathetically. "Let's."

"Where are we going?" Fred asked.

"Is the Leaky okay to start?" Ginny questioned. "I think these two both need a few drinks in them to loosen them up," she commented nodding toward Hermione and Harry.

"Sure!" Fred chuckled.

They apparated outside the building and Ginny and Harry quickly entered the crowded bar. Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and brushed a kiss against her knuckles. "Shall we?"

Hermione smiled and nodded as they entered the building behind their friends.


	13. The proposal

**Hey guys. I've taken a bit of a break from writing or even thinking about this story. As of late, I've gotten 2 pieces of hate mail, so I'd like to address some things. 1. If you don't like Fremione, don't read Fremione fics. Simple as that! And 2. I'm from America Miss pretentious-British-person-who-is-getting-on-me-for-my-spelling!**

**That being said, to my nice readers: I love you. You make my world go round! Thanks to my beta Irish Thorn for being so incredibly awesome!**

The intense smell of alcohol wafted into Hermione's nose as they walked up to the bar. Wrinkling her nose slightly, she looked at Fred. He saw her expression and chuckled. The approached Harry and Ginny who were already downing their first round of butterbeers.

"Harry," Hermione said gently. "Can I speak to you?"

Harry nodded and followed Hermione into a far corner of the bar, leaving Ginny and Fred bewildered. "Don't start drinking yet Harry! You have to propose before that. I'll make sure Fred stays here an doesn't ask too many questions. GO!"

Harry gathered his Gryffindor courage and walked toward the bar, with Hermione trailing behind him. "What was that all about?" Fred whispered as she reached him.

Hermione shushed him and turned her attention to the other couple. "Ginny, would you like to go for a walk?" Harry asked nervously.

"We just got here.." Ginny started.

"Go on, we'll be fine, won't we Fred?" Hermione asked.

"Well it _is_ a double date Mione, doesn't that mean we stay together and…" Hermione launched herself at her boyfriend and quieted his mouth with hers.

"Well, since it seems we won't be missing much, sure Harry." Ginny decided. Harry shot Hermione a grateful smile, even though she was otherwise engaged and couldn't see.

XxXxX

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and intertwined her fingers with his as they stepped into the cool night. "Harry, are you okay? You're shaking." she said, concern apparent in her voice.

Harry cleared his throat and nodded. "I'm going to apparate us, okay?"

Ginny nodded confusedly and held on as she felt a tug at her navel. She looked around, trying to figure out where they were, but nothing looked familiar. Harry pulled her behind him and led her down an abandoned street, stopping before a ruined house.

"This is where it happened. Where my parents died," he said sadly.

'Harry, I…"

"No, Ginny; let me finish. Please," he begged.

He pulled her closer to the destruction and continued. "This may have been where they died, but their love still lives on in this place, inside of me. Ginny, I want that to be us," he said as he slowly got down on one knee. "I want our love to last forever. I want to spent the rest of my life with you. I can't guarantee that it will be easy, but I will always do my best to make you happy. Ginevra, will you marry me?" He opened the small black box, and rose petals sprang out to litter the ground, as they were charmed to do. Inside laid a golden ring with three equally sized diamonds lined across the middle.

Ginny gasped and her hand went instinctively to her mouth. Her wide eyes were welling with tears, and she nodded excitedly. She leaned down. Grabbed him by the collar, pulled him up to his full height, and kissed him intensely. "I will, I will. I love you Harry," she whispered between kisses. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his new fiancé.

XxXxX

"Fred, I'm telling you to let it go. You will know when the time is right!" Hermione said, exasperated at the amount of questions he had for her.

Fred's eyebrows drew together, but he finally agreed. "Fine, I'll wait. But what do I get for being a good boy?" he asked as he waggled his eyebrows playfully.

Hermione all but snorted, and just ordered them both a butterbeer and a shot of fire whisky.

Accepting the drink, Fred greedily gulped his butterbeer. His pupils dilated slightly as he watched Hermione drink hers slowly. So, tantalizingly slow… he shook his head to rid him of the thoughts. He had never been a lightweight, and he wasn't about to start now. He downed the fire whiskey and ordered another shot for each of them, as he waited for Hermione to catch up.

She looked up at him with a raised brow, and drank faster, matching his new pace.

XxXxX

Harry and Ginny arrived back at the bar to find a delightfully intoxicated Hermione and Fred. They were currently trying to start a dance party among the other patrons, as the bartender had a hearty laugh. Harry walked up to the bar, ordered a butterbeer for him and Ginny, and went over to their drunken friends.

"After this, we need to go back, okay?" Harry asked Hermione gently.

"Yeah, sure. Dance with me!" Hermione screeched.

Ginny laughed as she chugged her drink and jogged over to join the four-person party. After about 10 minutes of awkward dancing and flailing, the two couples wobbled out of the bar.

"Fred, I'm getting married!" Ginny slurred.

"I knew it! Congratulations," Fred said as he gave Harry a big, wet kiss on the cheek. "Oi, you're gonna be my brother. Brilliant," he mumbled happily.

Harry and Ginny tottered away from Fred and Hermione who had stopped to look at something that caught their eye.

"I swear, I saw someone," Hermione sighed. "It must be the alcohol," she giggled.

Fred swept her up in his arms and spun her around. "Let's go home," he said with a wink as the ran to catch up with their friends.

**I know this chapter was mainly Harry/Ginny but the next one will be full of Fremione-ness. I promise : )**


	14. Author's note

Hello all! I'm sorry about the serious lack of updates lately. My life has been complete craziness! I'll spare you the details. But, unfortunately, for now I must go on a hiatus. However, I promise you I will return. Don't lose faith in me yet! I love you all!


	15. Drunken Encounters

Hermione felt the familiar tug of apparation as they traveled back to the Burrow. Neither Hermione nor Fred could stop smiling as they reached the door. Fred swept her up in his arms and carried her into the living room. Hermione giggled and smacked Fred with false force. "Put me down!" He complied, and walked over to sit on the couch.

"Miss Granger, I think I shall have to take you drinking more often," he said giddily.

Cheeks flushed from the drink, Hermione giggled again and went over to where Fred was on the couch. She sat next to him, and cuddled into his side, content to stay near the warmth of his body. That was, however, until Harry and Ginny stumbled in the front door, trying to kiss, walk, and appear sober all at the same time. The snogging session was creating slurping noises, and Hermione looked at them with distaste.

"Oi!" Fred yelled at the newly engaged couple.

Ginny pulled apart from Harry, and looked at them sheepishly. "Hey Mione, um, is it alright if Harry and I use the room tonight?"

Fred laughed good-naturedly, and Hermione nodded. Harry and Ginny continued up the stairs and disappeared into the girls' shared bedroom. Hermione sat for a minute, then gasped. "Where am I supposed to go?" she squeaked.

Fred raised an eyebrow and bolted up from his spot on the couch. Hermione, who had been previously leaning on him, nearly fell from the loss of support. Fred ran upstairs, and Hermione huffed. She hadn't had enough to drink for _this._

After a few minutes, Fred tiptoed down the stairs. He grinned cheekily at her. "What?" she asked, blushing under his intent gaze.

"George is going to stay in Harry's bed tonight. You can stay in my room, and sleep in George's bed if you want," he finished proudly.

Considering the amount of alcohol currently pulsing through his blood, he was rather proud that he was able to think clearly enough to organize the sleeping arrangements. Hermione blushed even more fiercely, but nodded nonetheless.

The couple tiptoed up the stairs, trying not to wake anyone. Fred pulled Hermione into his room and closed the door behind them, his lips crashing against hers. Their tongues mingled and the couple made their way over to Fred's bed. Hermione laid down, and Fred loomed above her, their lips never parting. When the need to breathe was too great, Fred lifted his head to suck in air. Hermione pouted, and in her inebriated state yanked her boyfriend down so he was on top of her once again. She pressed her mouth hungrily to his. Hermione could feel the bulge in his pants growing larger, and at this she moaned. Fred moaned in response and flipped them so Hermione was straddling his hips.

Hermione looked down at her boyfriend with lust in her eyes. Fred had never seen her like this before, drunk and full of want. His breath hitched in his throat as Hermione attacked his mouth once again. With her left hand locked in his hair, her right hand began to trail down his face to his neck, and landed on his chest. She could feel his deep breathing, and he groaned again. Feeling the vibrations in his chest made her intensify the kiss even more and her hand continued its way down his slim body. Reaching the top of his jeans, she tugged on one of his belt loops. He broke the kiss and looked up at her questioningly. She grinned and brushed her hand over his throbbing member. He gasped at the touch and close his eyes while she continued. Slowly, she reached up to the button of his pants.

Fred's eyes shot open and he grabbed hold of her upper arms, and skillfully maneuvered his way from under her grasp. His body was trembling with unmet desire, but he knew she would hate him if he went through with this. Hermione pouted and lunged after him, caressing his face and murmuring drunken nonsense to him. He stiffened. "Mione, stop. Right now."

Hermione continued to pout. "Don't you want me?" she asked sadly.

"Of course I do! Godric knows I do, just not now. Not when you're drunk. I want you to remember."

"But Freddie, I would remember, and I want to!"

"Let's go to bed, Mione. Please. If you still want it tomorrow, I would gladly accommodate."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Fred walked over to his closet to grab a pair of extra boxers and his old quidditch shirt for her to wear to bed. He tossed them at her, expecting her to head to the bathroom to change. Still facing the closet, he stripped down to his boxers and slid on a pair of plaid pajama pants. Her turned back around to see Hermione slowly taking off her shirt, teasing him. _Sweet Morgana, she is not making this easy, _he thought to himself. "Yeah, you go ahead and change, I'll be right back," he said quickly as he rushed into the bathroom to relieve himself.

He came back into the room, to find Hermione already fast asleep on top of his bed. He smiled, looking at her delicate frame laying there, waiting for him. He quietly slipped in behind her, cuddling close. He waved his hand, the lights went off and he fell fast asleep.


	16. Morning After

**Thanks for the amazing responses you guys; especially LobsterMobster95, CocoRocks, and 93 Diagon Alley. I love you guys XD Plus my awesome beta, Irish Thorn. This story would be awful without her. ENJOY!**

"HERMIONE!" someone yelled.

Hermione sat up from the bed so fast, she lost her balance and fell off. Gathering herself from the floor she looked to the doorway where George was leaning.

"Sorry, Fred tried to wake you twice, and he didn't want to yell."

Sitting up, she cradled her head in her hands. "Ow," she whined.

George smirked. "Is this our little Mione's first hangover?" he asked teasingly.

She glared at him through the frizz of her hair as Fred pushed past his twin and into the bedroom. "Here, take this," he said gently. "It'll help with the pain."

Hermione nodded and downed the potion. She sat for a few moments, then got up. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Fred said as he shot her a winning Weasley smile.

"Fred.." Hermione began nervously.

"Yes love?"

"What happened last night?"

Fred shifted uncomfortably and motioned for her to sit on his bed. "Georgie, tell mum we'll be down in a minute."

George fake pouted. "I wanted to hear what happened last night."

"George?" Fred began.

"Yes?" his twin asked excitedly.

Fred walked over to him, with his mouth open like he was about to speak. George's eyes widened in anticipation. "You're a prat," he stated as he pushed his brother out the door and locked it behind him.

Hermione waited patiently for her boyfriend to come back. "Fred…"

Fred looked at her with sad eyes.

"Oh Merlin, what did I do?" she asked with horror in her eyes.

"Nothing, it's okay… you were drunk…"

"Then why do you look so sad?"

Fred smiled to himself. "Because I'm stupid."

Hermione was baffled. "Fred, what happened? Please tell me."

"You really don't remember?"

"No…"

Fred shook his head. "Well you sort of wanted to have sex."

"WHA-?"

"I'm not done," he said gently.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to know the rest."

"You don't?"

"Well, we didn't did we?" she asked nervously.

"No," he said. Trying his best to sound level headed.

It was then that tears filled Hermione's eyes and she tore out of the room.

XxXxX

"FREEEEEEEEED!" Ginny yelled angrily as she stomped downstairs to the table.

"What?" he asked with a mouth full of food.

"What the HELL did you do? This is supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life. How can I be happy while y best friend is shut up in our room bawling?" she snarled.

Molly looked at her daughter anxiously. "Happiest days?"

"Oh…" Ginny began. "Yeah, mum this isn't how I wanted to tell you…"

Molly hopped up and grabbed her daughter by the arm.

"Godric, you aren't pregnant are you?"

"No! Harry proposed last night, I'll tell you the story in a minute, first I need to- where do you think you're going?"

In the midst of the excitement Fred had tried to sneak upstairs. "I was going to try and talk to her Gin, isn't that what you wanted?"

Ginny's face softened. "Right, sorry. Go ahead."

Fred nodded tersely and climbed back up the stairs and followed the sound if Hermione's cries. He hadn't expected her to take it this way. Hell, he'd hoped she'd let him take her then and there; but instead she ran out crying. Did he repulse her? _No, don't be like that, Freddie. She's dating you. She wouldn't have wanted you so badly last night if she didn't like you. _Ridding himself of these thoughts, he used an unlocking charm and approached the sobbing girl.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Why are you here comforting me? I thought you'd hate me…"

Fred looked at her incredulously. "Of course I don't hate you! Why would you think that?"

"I tried to force myself on you. You didn't even want my attentions, but I pushed. I'm so sorry…"

Fred resisted the urge to shake her. "Hermione, I didn't have sex with you last night because you were drunk, not because I didn't want to. Believe me, I want to. It's just when we do it, I want you to remember it. It's called making love for a reason Mione…."

Hermione looked up at him from under her tear-stained eyelashes. "I understand. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing and get over here," he said as he gathered her in his arms. "You're so important to me and I don't want to lose you." He kissed her gently on the mouth. "Now, let's go eat, before mum has a conniption."

Hermione giggled and nodded and the pair jogged down the stairs into the kitchen together.


	17. Lakeside

**Things are getting spicy! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you, Irish Thorn, for being the most perfect beta ever. Please review! I've been seriously lacking on them lately, besides my regular reviewers (thanks so much I love you guys) but I'd love to know what you all think!**

"No more pubs for Hermione," George said teasingly whilst at the breakfast table. The younger generation had a laugh, and Molly looked confusedly at her children.

"Oi, George leave her alone," Fred said defensively, trying to pass off his chuckle as a cough.

Hermione glowered over her eggs, but said nothing.

Molly shook her head and spoke up. "So, Harry, Ginny, how would you feel about having a celebratory dinner tonight in honor of your engagement?"

The young couple beamed at her. "That'd be lovely, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said excitedly.

Molly held up a hand. "Please, dear. It's mum now. Welcome to the family, Harry."

Harry smiled even more broadly. "Thank you, mum," he said, the words feeling strange on his lips.

Hermione smiled warmly at the exchange, and turned her attention to her boyfriend. "What are we doing today?"

"Anything you want, love."

"Oh, I don't know. I did just get a new novel I've been waiting to read, but that's no fun for you."

Fred considered this. "Well, we could find a nice spot outside for you to read, it's a nice day."

"What will you do?"

"Well, read of course," Fred said matter-of-factly.

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "You never cease to amaze me, Fred Weasley."

"Let's hope it stays that way," he said with a smirk and a quick peck to her lips.

XxXxX

Hermione changed into a green v-neck and some denim shorts and came back downstairs to where Fred was waiting for her. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand after she descended the stairs. They walked over to Fred's broom, and he mounted it.

Hermione looked at him skeptically, but climbed on similarly to the times before. As much as she disliked flying, being so close to him definitely made up for it. She gripped her book, and held on tightly to Fred. The landed by the lake again, and Fred led her over to the grove of trees. He summoned a blanket, and spread it out for them to sit on. He plopped down and leaned against a large tree trunk.

Hermione sat next to him and released the grip on her novel. Fred pulled a small book out of his pocket, and began to read. Hermione smiled, and she leaned against him. They sat comfortably for a couple of hours, both reading; Hermione leaning on Fred's chest and Fred twirling Hermione's soft curls around his finger.

Hermione moaned slightly at the feeling, and Fred looked at her curiously. Hermione blushed deeply. "I just really like it when people play with my hair," she said quietly.

Fred smirked and wound his fingers deeper into her hair. "Like this?"

"Mmmm," she sounded.

Setting down his book, he put both fists into her mass of hair and pulled her closer to him. "How about this?" he breathed.

Hermione snapped and launched at Fred, pressing her lips to his with a newfound intensity. They kissed passionately, and Hermione opened her mouth, trying to get Fred to deepen the kiss. He smiled into her mouth and obliged. Hermione was seeing stars behind her eyelids. She and Fred had kissed before, but somehow this was different. They could both feel each others passion rising up, and displayed their urgent need into the kiss.

Fred slowly leaned Hermione back into the grass, and pulled himself on top of her; their lips never separating. Slowly, he moved his attentions down to her neck. He lightly nipped an suckled his way down to where her breasts began to swell. Looking up at her face, she nodded fiercely and grabbed two fistfuls of his ginger hair. He grunted at the building pressure in his trousers, but continued his way down to kiss the top of Hermione's chest. He moved his lips to the valley between her breasts, then stopped. His hands slowly slid under her shirt. Hermione pulled on his hair and brought their lips back together with lustful force. Fred gently cupped both of Hermione's breasts, and Hermione moaned into the kiss.

Fred deepened the kiss even more, as he kneaded Hermione's chest. Hermione used her hands and slid them up the back of his t-shirt, feeling his muscles contract below her touch. He sensually bit her bottom lip, an she scratched at his bare back. Fred yelped, but continued he ministrations.

Suddenly, Fred felt something wet and slimy slide down the side of his face. Their lips parted with an audible pop. Fred looked up confusedly, and saw his twin sitting on a high tree branch. He looked down at Hermione and felt another splatter hit his skull. Angrily, Fred got off of Hermione, and glared up at his twin. Embarrassed, Hermione readjusted her bra and looked up to see what the commotion. Just then, George threw another egg down at Hermione. "You stupid git!" she yelled incredulously.

He laughed and jumped down from his branch. "Sorry, Mione. Couldn't let Freddie have all the fun, now could I?"

Fred and Hermione glared at him with identical expressions. George raised his hands up in surrender. "Hey, now. I didn't get to hear about drunk Hermione, this is my own little payback."

Hermione walked up to him and punched his arm. "Ouch!" he yelped. "I didn't know you had such an arm, Hermy."

"Don't call me that."

Fred glanced between the two and pulled Hermione away from George. "Let's go get cleaned up," he said gently.

Hermione looked up at Fred sheepishly and grinned. Fred smiled back and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Besides, we'll get him back, I promise."

"Oi! What are you two whispering about now?" George asked curiously.

"Nothing, brother of mine," Fred said snidely.

The two looked at each other for a brief moment, until Hermione broke the silence. "So, George. Why did you really come out here?"

George rubbed his chin, pretending to think. "Oh yeah, mum said it's time for dinner. You two already missed lunch, and she wanted to make sure you got your fill."

"Fine," Fred said harshly. "We'll be there in a minute."

George grinned, and whistled as he walked away from the couple.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked nervously.

Fred grinned shyly, and blushed. "I just wasn't ready to stop."

Hermione returned his smile. "Neither was I," she agreed. "We can always finish later. Besides," she said with a giggle, "while you look adorable with your head covered in egg residue, it is awfully sticky, and I would hate it to mar your marvelous ginger locks."

Fred's jaw dropped in fake indignation. "Someone's a tad sarcastic today."

Hermione giggled again, and went on her tiptoes to give him one last searing kiss. "Better?" she asked.

"Much," he concluded. "Let's go get cleaned up."


	18. Dinner at the Burrow

After getting cleaned up, Fred and Hermione joined the rest of the family in the kitchen. For the special occasion, the table had been charmed to fit in the extra guests: Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy. Molly had made an impossible amount of food, and the Weasley appetites were coming out. Grinning over the meal, Molly spoke before anyone could begin to eat. "We're so glad you all could make it, dears. Congratulations to Ginny and Harry; may your lives together be wonderful and fulfilling." She sat down with a small sob and began to fill her plate.

Everyone around the table clapped, and followed suit, filling their own dinner plates. Fred turned slightly to his left to Face his brother. "It's good to see you again Perce," he said quietly.

"It's nice to be home. I just…" he trailed off.

Hermione reached over Fred to grab one of Percy's hands. "We know, Percy. But please don't blame yourself."

"It's hard not to."

Fred smiled warmly at his brother. "Oi, I woke up. Doesn't that count for something?"

Percy chuckled lightly and nodded. The group went back to eating, and soon everyone had had their fill. "Mrs. Weasley, that was amazing," Hermione said.

"Please, call me Molly, dear," she said with a smile.

"Of course."

"Yeah Hermy," George began.

"Don't call me that," Hermione said curtly.

George rolled his eyes and continued. "You're basically part of the family. Harry officially is now!" he said with a clap on Harry's back.

Harry resisted choking on his food and tried to smile at the obnoxious twin.

"You know," Ron started, "you two have been really weird since Fred and Hermione started dating." He pointed accusingly at the twins.

The table of people looked at him skeptically. "No one else has noticed?" Ron questioned. "Fred used to be the obnoxious one, but he thinks he has to behave now, so George is playing the part of the prat."

"Someone has to pick up the slack," George said with a grin.

"Are you complaining?" Fred asked. "I could always turn something else of yours into a spider, and we'll see who's laughing then."

The room was filled with laughter as Ron slid down in his chair and blushed.

The conversation continued genially, until it was time for the guests to return to their prospective homes. They said goodbye, and with promises of seeing each other soon, everyone staying in the burrow went to bed.

XxXxX

Hermione sat quietly on her bed, thinking over the day's events. She smiled to herself at the thought of how it felt to be with Fred. She glanced up and saw Ginny looking at her with a cocked eyebrow. Hermione blushed.

"So, what happened between you and Fred today," she asked curiously, taking in Hermione's crimson cheeks.

"Nothing really," she said with a giggle.

"Bull shit!" Ginny yelled.

"Language," Hermione said with feigned shock.

They both giggled again, and Hermione recounted the days events to her best friend. "That arse. I'm going to get my hands on that boy and…" Ginny trailed off.

"Fred or George?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"George, of course! You two were finally about to do it!" the redhead squealed.

"Finally? Gin we haven't been dating very long and I…."

"Blah, blah it doesn't take long before you want it. I know the feeling."

Hermione grimaced. "So, you and Harry have done the deed, then?"

"Of course," she giggled. "There was this one time-"

Hermione cut her off. "I don't want to know."

Ginny observed her for a few moments. "You're a virgin, aren't you Mione?"

Hermione scoffed. "Of course I am Ginny! Who would I have had sex with?"

"Circe, I was just checking."

"What's it like?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ginny grimaced. "I don't know. It hurts at first, but then it feels really nice. Why? Are you and Fred actually thinking about it?"

Hermione blushed again. "I honestly don't know what he's thinking. I just am worried that if the time comes I… I won't know what to do."

Ginny crossed the room and sat next to Hermione on her bed, grabbing her shoulders. "Do what feels right. There is no right or wrong, Mione. Just enjoy yourself, it really does come naturally." Ginny sat back and her heels an started again with a Weasley smirk plastered on her alabaster face. "Besides, _smartest witch of our age, _shouldn't you know these things?"

They both giggled as they settled down to go to sleep.

XxXxX

"You should be thanking me, you know," George said acidly.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Fred asked indignantly.

"You don't want your first time together to be outside, in plain sight where mum could happen upon you at any moment!"

"You're still an arse."

"Odd, it almost sounded like you _didn't _say 'thank you George'; I must have heard incorrectly."

Fred threw a pillow at his brother. "Shut it."

They laid in silence for a few minutes. "Forge?"

"Yeah, Gred?"

"I think we should move back into the old place, and reopen the joke shop. We've been away for far too long."

"Couldn't agree more, Gred. Let's tell mum tomorrow."

The boys silently nodded their heads in agreement and fell fast asleep.


	19. The Move

"I'll miss you boys. You'd better be careful. And come home for dinner every night!" Molly yelled after the shrinking form of her children.

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were helping the twins move back into their flat. The apparation shield was still around the burrow, so the group had to go 2 miles before they could travel out. We should have reactivated the floo," George said bitterly.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. "At least we have Hermione and her extension charm," Harry offered.

"True, it's nice to only have one bag, but unpacking will still take time," Ginny said sadly.

They walked in silence for a few moments, until Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Fred noticed her absence and turned around to find Hermione staring into the thicket of trees with a frown on her face. He walked back to her and cupped her cheeks. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing," she said dismissively.

Fred stared at her, waiting for the real answer.

With a sigh, Hermione said, "Ever since the war ended, I've been kind of paranoid. I always feel like there's someone there; watching us."

Fred nodded. "I know what you mean, but everyone who would want to hurt us is either dead or in Azkaban. We're safe now."

"I just don't want ti lose you," Hermione said quietly.

Fred pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I will never leave you again, Mione. I promise you that."

Hermione smiled up at him and nodded. The couple grabbed hands and followed after the rest of their party.

XxXxX

The inevitable cracks resounded and everyone arrived in the middle of the flat.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Fred aid with a grand sweeping gesture,

George opened the bag and took the shrunken boxes labeled with his name into his bedroom. Ginny and Harry followed to help him begin to unpack.

"Would you like to see _my _bedroom?" Fred asked Hermione as he waggled his eyebrows.

Hermione smacked him on the arm. "You're disgusting."

"I don't see anything wrong with taking my girlfriend into my bed and ravishing her all day."

Hermione blushed deeply and followed the group into George's room. After everything was unpacked, George charmed the bed from a single into a queen sized mattress.

"Growing boy, eh?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Funny." George said blandly. "Actually, I was going to ask Angie to move in with us."

Everyone nodded in understanding, but Fred had a pensive expression.

"What's wrong, brother?" George asked curiously. "Aren't you okay with that?"

"Of course I am, I just don't really fancy being a third wheel in my own home."

"Well, that settles it then," Ginny said simply.

Harry looked expectantly at his fiancé. "What's settled, Gin?"

"Hermione can move in too!"

Four mouths dropped at the same time. "Ginny, I- "

"But we-"

"And they-" George, Fred and Hermione sputtered at the same time.

Ginny threw back her head in laughter, and was soon joined by Harry. "I think it's a brilliant idea," he said calmly.

"Mione, I was going to tell you earlier, but Harry and I are going to get a place together. With us moved out, and the twins living here- that would only leave you and Ron at the burrow. But now… this is perfect!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione looked up at Fred pleadingly.

"I don't see why not," Fred said.

Hermione couldn't hide her smile as she nodded in agreement of the plan.

George clapped his brother on the back. "Perfect. Now, I'll just go grab Angelina and we can get all settled. I'll reactivate the floo so you and Hermy can use it."

"Don't call me that" Hermione growled

"Sure, sure," George said dismissively as he left the room.

Hermione sighed, an went back into the living room, grabbing the bax full of Fred's things. "Let's get you all unpacked, then," she said sweetly.

Fred smiled down at her and ran his fingers gently through her hair. "Are you excited to come live with me?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "We'll just have to make some ground rules."

"My, my that sounds very pretentious. Does this mean I won't have any fun?" he pouted.

Hermione swatted at him and stuck out her tongue. She jogged into Fred's room and he chased after her.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other after watching the interaction. "I give them a week," Harry said.

Ginny looked at him seriously. "Three days before they have sex." The couple laughed and grabbed hands as they followed the other two to finish unpacking.


	20. Reading Thoughts

**I know I am a very horrible person for waiting so long to post these next couple of chapters. *dodges rocks* I won't bore you with the list of excuses I have, just know that I missed you all. A big thanks to Irish Thorn, my beta! She's been incredible. Here you go!**

It had been two weeks since Angelina and Hermione had moved into the twins' flat and things were finally calming down. After Mrs. Weasley's initial shock, and Ron's rage at being left out and alone, the last at the Burrow, everyone gave their general approval.

The quartet had grown accustomed to each others presence, and they fell into a comfortable routine. Hermione, always the first awake, headed to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. She had just finished pouring everyone their juice when Fred came in, pulling a shirt over his head. "Smells good, love," he said warmly, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek and sitting at the table.

After Fred, Angelina and George walked in, hand in hand and sat down at their spots around the table. George began talking about a new product he had dreamed of the night before, a new form of potion which could allow two people to read each others' thoughts.

Angelina looked across her boyfriend over to Hermione and rolled her eyes; Hermione giggled. "What?" George asked defensively.

"Nothing, darling," she said sweetly, batting her long, dark eyelashes at him as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Are you making fun of my idea, Angie?"

"No, George. Simply thinking that I don't need a potion to read your mind. I can tell what's on your mind right now."

"Impossible."

"You're wondering what would happen if you added billywig stings to the potion," she started.

"Lucky guess."

She smiled slyly. "You're also wishing you had more pancakes. I'll go get you some," she said as she stood up to serve her boyfriend more breakfast.

"I'm a Weasley, we're always hungry. That's obvious," George said indignantly.

"You also want to know how much longer you can go on calling Hermione Hermy without her hexing you."

"Don't call me that," Hermione glared.

Angelina smiled. "How do you do that?" George asked in amazement.

"You have many great traits, George. But being mysterious is not one of them." This made the whole table laugh.

"You're forgetting one last thing, Ange," George began.

"Oh, yes. We are both curious as to what those noises coming from your bedroom were last night." she looked pointedly at Fred and Hermione. Hermione blushed fiercely and mumbled something about cleaning up the mess.

"See, Ange? _Someone's_ getting some action," George said in his whiniest voice.

"It isn't 'action' George, blimey," his twin said anxiously. "Shove off, it's none of your bloody business. I'm going down to open the shop, and I suggest you come with me," Fred finished as he stood up and pushed in his chair. He planted a kiss on top of Hermione's head and started down the stairs toward the store.

George looked at Hermione curiously, but followed his brother.

Angelina looked at Hermione cleaning the dishes the muggle way. "What's wrong, Mione?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing, why would you think something's wrong?" she asked nervously.

Angelina heaved a sigh. "You're rather easy to read too, Granger. You only choose to not magically clean when you're upset. Now, tell me what's bothering you."

Hermione set down her sponge and plate into the sink and wiped her hands on the nearby towel. "I've just been having some bad dreams lately."

"About Fred's coma?"

"Sometimes, yes. But they've been different lately. Some have been about Bellatrix, but others haven't really been decipherable. Nothing exactly is happening in them, but I wake up terrified."

Angelina continued to eye her newfound friend. "Ah, so it was crying we heard. There's something you aren't telling me still."

Hermione smiled slightly. "You _are_ good at this. I've just had this odd feeling lately," Hermione began, but turned around so her back was facing Angelina. "I just... sometimes I feel like I'm being followed. Sometimes, I feel watched," she said quietly.

"It's probably just some after affects of the war," she said soothingly as she put an arm around Hermione.

"That's just it, Ange. I don't think it is this time."

Angelina and Hermione locked eyes and shared a quiet moment.


	21. Letters

**Now, the drama bomb begins its descent! Thanks Irish Thorn again, you're the best! Enjoy this chapter, and please please please review!**

"Ah, Arthur, I've been looking for you," Kingsley said quietly. "Please, come with me."

Arthur Weasley followed the new Minister for Magic into his office and sat down opposite his desk.

"What is it, Minister?" he asked sullenly.

"We've received another letter," Kingsley said in a concerned tone. "The threats keep getting worse, and are spreading to other members of your family."

"So he hasn't accepted my offer?" Arthur asked in a nearly inaudible voice.

"It would appear not. And it seems that this situation will keep escalating if we find no way to stop it."

"Sir, can we inform the rest of the order of this yet?"

Kingsley sighed an nodded. "It seems we have no choice.

Arthur gave a curt nod. "I will send out owls to each member, if there's nothing else..."

"There is. I think we need to also inform Harry, Hermione, and the rest of your family also. You may invite them to the meeting," Kingsley ordered.

"It will be done," Arthur said with finality as he left the office. He headed across the ministry to his own department. Sighing, he sat down at a desk and pulled out parchment and a quill.

XxXxX

It had been 2 days since Hermione had told anyone about her nightmares, and things had gone back to normal.

Hermione and Angelina were in the living room reading when a tap came to the window. Hermione got up and headed toward the opening. Seeing Pig, she opened the glass quickly and let the small bird inside.

Angelina used her superior height and speed to catch the spastic owl so Hermione could untie the letter from his foot. Hermione grabbed the parchment and unrolled it, reading it as she sat down on the couch.

_Fred, George, and Hermione,_

_Order meeting tonight, 7:30 at Grimmauld. Be there._

_Arthur_

Hermione stared confusedly at the missive. It seemed so oddly formal and none of them had been inducted as part of the order. She cocked her head and reread the message.

"What does it say?" Angelina asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head. "It's just from Mr. Weasley. There's a meeting tonight. Excuse me, I have to go show this to Fred and George." Angelina shrugged and went back to her book.

Hermione rolled up the paper an ran down the stairs. Only Verity was at the register. Before Hermione could speak, Verity pointed toward the back room where the boys worked on new inventions.

Hermione headed toward the back of the store, and knock on the large wooden door. Fred opened it and looked down at her, He smiled and picked her up, spinning her in a circle. After receiving no response he set her down and gazed into her eyes. "What's wrong, love?"

Hermione shoved the letter toward her boyfriend. He read it carefully and sighed. He handed the note to George and watched his face as he read it. All three faces shared the same confusion.

"What do you think this is about?" George asked, pushing off his Weasley lab coat.

"I don't know," Fred replied slowly, "but it can't be good.

XxXxX

After they had finished dinner, Hermione, Fred, an George said goodbye to Angelina and flooed to Grimmauld place. They were greeted by a room full of sad and confused faces. Hermione instinctively took a place beside Harry an Ron and looked at them, hoping for answers. Harry merely shrugged an looked up at Kingsley who was clearing his throat.

"It has come to our attention that some of the death eaters have escaped from Azkaban. It has been kept out of the papers so as to not raise a panic. They have not done anything yet, but the ministry has begun receiving letters from certain parties involved. There have been threats made against all of us, but mainly the Weasley family," he said as he looked directly at Arthur. "Is there anything you'd like to add?"

Arthur stood up and glanced at his wife. "It would appear, that we are direct targets as of right now, not only because we have been deemed 'blood traitors', but also because Hermione is under our protection." Hermione tensed at this, and Fred looked to her with concern. "Somehow, this person has gained access to very personal details, and is aware of every move we make. We wanted to make you all aware of this tonight," he said as he sat back down.

"So what do we do now?" Ron piped up.

"We take them down," Harry stated.

"I'm not sure it will be that straightforward this time, Harry," Kingsley said. "There have been demands. And we have no idea where they are right now."

Ginny stood up. "What do they want?"

Arthur glanced around the room. "One of us," he said quietly.

Molly looked aghast. "Merlin only knows what they'd do!"

"Why one of us?" Bill asked curiously.

"We don't know yet," Arthur began. "They seem to have some vendetta against our family. But it has been stated that if we don't offer up one of our own, that one will be taken."

A hush fell over the space. "I'll go," Fred said proudly with a puffed out chest.

Hermione's eyes opened impossibly wide as she disagreed. "There is no way I will let you do that."

"It will be me," George said, with an expression identical to his twin's.

Everyone around the room shook their heads. "We can't just give in," Bill said. "There has to be a way to fight back, right?"

"We are currently working on a few different scenarios, but nothing is for sure yet. We just wanted to make you all aware of the situation. If we get any more information we will be sure to let you all know as soon as possible," Kingsley said diplomatically. Everyone acknowledged this, and parted ways for the night after saying their goodbyes.

Hermione, Fred, and George flooed back to the flat, and said nothing when they arrived. Hermione grabbed Fred's hand and led him to their bedroom. She laid down and pulled him next to her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. They both knew neither of them would be getting any sleep tonight.


	22. The Burrow

"But there _has_ to be something more we can do!" Harry insisted.

"We've already set up protective wards, and none of us go anywhere alone, Harry. In all honesty, we will probably just have to wait it out," Arthur said, trying to keep the strain from his voice.

Two weeks of staying in the Burrow had taken its toll on all of the inhabitants. Harry and Hermione spent hours pouring over books of protective charms and defensive spells, but neither of them felt calm.

"The letters have stopped coming dad, why are we all still here?" Ron whined.

"Because, Ronald, someone is hunting for a member of your family. Just because the threats have stopped doesn't mean that they have. I can still feel someone, watching us," Hermione shivered.

Fred plopped down on the couch and threw his arm around her shoulders. "No need to worry, love. We're safe here. And I promise I'll always protect you," he said with a wink.

"Are you barmy? I'm worried about you, you great buffoon. They aren't after _me_ this time. They want a Weasley! And I know we're safe now, but we can't stay shut up in here forever," Hermione retorted.

George nodded in his silent agreement. "She's right, Freddie. But that's why we need to do something about it!" he looked to his father.

"Kingsley is working on a plan, kids. You know that. We just have to wait for now. I need to go to the ministry now. Ron, could you go get Percy from upstairs?" Arthur called back as he walked into the kitchen to say goodbye to his wife and daughter. "I just need to pick up some work, then I'll being it home," he promised Molly with a swift kiss to her forehead. Molly nodded and went back to sullenly preparing dinner. Ginny waved goodbye, and continued helping her mother.

Arthur went back into the living room. "Alright then, let's go. Remember, if anyone else needs to leave, buddy up!" he said with as much cheerfulness as he could muster, then he walked out the door, closely followed by Percy.

Ginny skipped into the living room and sat down next to Harry. "I hope this doesn't go on much longer, I want to start planning the wedding," she said dreamily.

Harry nodded. "It will all be over soon," he reassured her.

"Did someone say wedding planning?" Molly huffed as she bustled into the room.

The room erupted in laughter for the first time in far too long.

"Yeah, mum. Can we start now?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Why else would I have rushed in here?" Molly asked. She hurriedly waved her wand, which brought over a rather large box from the corner.

"What is that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You know what they say about curiosity…" Fred mumbled.

Molly swatted his arm. "These are bridal magazines, both muggle and wizard. I've been keeping them since you made the announcement."

Ginny squealed in delight and pulled Hermione with her to sprawl on the ground with the papers around them.

"I think this is our queue to leave…" George said quietly.

"Yes, yes, go on. Fetch Angelina, will you?" Ginny asked impatiently.

George hurried up the stairs and returned with his girlfriend. "There you go. Fred and I are going to go…. Somewhere else…"

"Me too!" Ron cried.

"Save me," Harry mouthed.

Molly waved the boys off with her hand.

"Go fly your brooms," Angelina suggested.

The boys nodded enthusiastically and rushed out the door.

Molly spread the magazines and clippings out, and began to organize them.

Ginny turned to Hermione and Angelina. "You'll both be bridesmaids right?"

"Of course, Gin," Hermione agreed.

"I'd be honored," Angelina said.

Ginny squealed again and hugged them both tightly.

Hermione started laughing.

Angelina turned and looked at her curiously.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, and Hermione continued to laugh.

"Is something funny, dear?" Molly asked innocently.

"I'm just happy," Hermione said quietly. "This is the most fun we've had in a long time."

Ginny, Angelina, and Molly all nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad we finally get some girl time," Angelina giggled.

"Me too, I've been wanting to start planning this for weeks," Ginny agreed.

Hermione looked over at Molly and saw tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mrs. Weasley, what's wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Molly, dear. And nothing. I'm just glad we're all together."

Hermione looked at her skeptically, but returned to organizing the piles of photos with the other girls.


	23. The First Time

**I'm sure you all hate me by this point, but I've been extremely busy and seriously lacking on ideas of how to get to where I want to be in this story. I apologize horribly for how long this has taken, but I hope you will forgive me. Thank you for everyone who has stayed with me. As a gift, here's some smut! WHOOP!**

After three hours of pouring over bridal magazines and newspaper clippings, Hermione was void of all energy, and collapsed onto her bed. She had spent the afternoon trying to shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong, but she couldn't. As if able to sense her discomfort, there was a small knock on the door and Fred pushed inside.

"What's wrong love?" he asked quietly.

She sat up and hugged his waist tightly. "I'm just tired. How do you always know when I'm upset?"

"Because, well… I don't know," Fred stuttered.

"Are _you _okay?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I just… with all of this wedding stuff going on, it got me thinking that I should tell you something, but I haven't known how or anything," Fred blundered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Fred," she said with a smile and a light kiss on his lips.

Fred sighed in relief and sat down on their bed. "Well then," he said abruptly. "No one is home, and here we have our nice, big bed…"

"Fredrick Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed in mock horror.

Fred waggled his eyebrows at her and tried to pull her closer to him on the bed.

"You know it won't be that easy," she said sternly.

Fred puffed out his bottom lip in a pout and sighed heavily.

Hermione giggled and jogged out of the room. Fred jumped up and sprinted after her, catching up to her in the living room. Wrapping his arms around her and tackling her onto the floor, he held her tightly and looked into her brown eyes. Hermione looked back up at him, desire beginning to fill her body.

He leaned down to capture her mouth with his own, kissing her softly, but with a growing intensity. Hermione could feel his member stiffening and pressing against her leg. Egging her on, she slipped her tongue between his pliant lips and began to explore.

Fred pulled away an looked at her in surprise. "What?" she asked self consciously.

"You've never taken control like that before. I like it," he said with a smirk.

She blushed and returned his smirk, pulling his hair and leading his ginger head back down to hers. Her tongue slid easily back into his mouth, making her moan into his mouth.

He grunted, and flipped them over. He shifted uncomfortably on the hard floor. Hermione grabbed him by the collar roughly, and separated her mouth from his. "Bed, please," she said breathlessly.

He stood up and gathered her into his arms. He tossed her on his bed, and jumped in after her, letting her crawl back on top of him. Their lips met again, and the kiss became all lips, tongues and teeth. Hermione pulled away after a few minutes and looked down at him greedily. "Maybe it will be that easy," she said huskily.

Fred looked at her in surprise. "I thought you were tired," he aid with a smirk.

Hermione grinned at him and bit her bottom lip. Slowly, she began to lift the bottom hem of his shirt. Fred allowed her to pull it over his head and tugged at hers. She quickly removed the offending item, followed closely by both sets of pants. Fred's eyes raked her body. He ran his finger gently through her hair, down to her collar bone, and further until his hand rested on her right breast. She breathed in heavily and they locked eyes. She reached behind her back and undid the clasp holding her cotton bra in place. He grabbed at her panties, and she aided him in pulling them down her legs. He then grabbed his own waistband and shimmed out of his boxers, letting his manhood spring free.

Hermione dipped down and kissed him with everything she had. The bare skin-to-skin contact was driving her mad; far past the usual logic she prided herself in. Unconsciously she began to grind her hips into Fred's. He grabbed two fistfuls of her curls and bucked his hips in response. She mumbled something unintelligible and gripped his shaft impatiently. Fred laid a hand on top of hers to still it. He flipped them over again so he was positioned above her and teased her entrance with the tip. She whimpered, and he began to slowly push himself in.

He encountered her barrier, a sign that she was his, and only his. He stopped for a moment, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and nodded. He shoved past the wall, and she gripped his back, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. She gasped in pain, and he captured his mouth with hers. Being completely surrounded by her warmth, he resisted the urge to thrust. He kept her mouth busy as she adjusted to his size. Once the uncomfortable feeling passed, Hermione pulled away, as a tear slipped down her cheek. She nodded, and he began to thrust at a slow, melodic pace.

As Hermione stretched and adjusted to the unfamiliar motions, her hips began bucking upwards to meet his. They moved as one, a tangle in their sheets, until Fred spilled inside of her, followed by a cry of pleasure from Hermione. Fred kept himself propped on his forearms, so as not to collapse completely on Hermione's small frame. They were both panting, and Fred smiled wickedly at her, kissing her gently on the lips.

Hermione looked up meaningfully into her boyfriend's eyes. She began to say something, but was interrupted by the appearance of a misty silver stag. "Meet at the burrow. Now!" Came Harry's voice. The couple rolled off the bed, threw on their clothes, and apparated from the flat.


	24. Rising Tempers

**Hey hey! Drama bomb, coming up! Sorry about Hermione being a bit OOC in the last chapter and giving in so quickly, but hey. Teenage hormones. You never know what crazy crap will happen next with those things! Thanks so much for following the story, and keep reviewing! I'll write the next installment as soon as I can.**

Molly was wailing when the young couple entered the burrow. Harry was holding Ginny closely as she silently cried, and Percy and Ron looked pensive. They walked in slowly and Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ginny as Fred went to go comfort his mother.

"What happened?" Hermione asked nervously.

"There's no trace of him anywhere," Bill said when he entered the front door with George, Charlie, Fleur, and Angelina.

"Where's dad?" Fred asked hesitantly.

"Gone," Percy squeaked.

"What do you mean _gone?_" Fred asked, almost aggressively.

This time it was Charlie who spoke up. "He and Perce were going into the office, and dad was taken."

"Taken?" Hermione gulped.

"We're assuming it's the same person who has been sending those letters," George stated.

Molly wailed even louder, over the conversation the children were having.

"I think it's time we call in the rest of the order," said Harry. "I'll contact them." He got up gingerly and handed Ginny off to Hermione.

"Do you think we'll be contacted by the person who took him?" Fred asked.

George handed him a folded piece of parchment. "We already have."

'An eye for and eye. I have your beloved blood traitor father. Unless you wish to see him die, you'll send someone else in his place.'

Fred flipped the note over. "There's no signature. How are we supposed to know who did this, or where he is?"

"I don't know. It was sent with this strange owl," George gestured over to the window where a dark tawny owl was perched, eyes narrowed. "I assume we send a letter back. Bill thinks we should wait for the rest of the order to get here before we send anything."

Fred nodded at his twin, as Harry came down the stairs. "The should be on their way," he said shortly.

True to his word, not 3 minutes had passed before the Order of the Pheonix was seated around the Weasley table.

"We have to send a team of people, there is no way we're letting you do this on your own again, Harry," Kingsley announced.

"But it's my fault that this is happening, it always is. Let me be the one to take his place," Harry argued.

"Do you think losing my fiancé is any better than losing my father?" Ginny shrieked.

"There has to be something we can do," the twins said at the same time.

"What can we do? Any way we work this, it has to be someone," Ron said sadly.

"Ronald! Don't talk like that!" Hermione yelled.

"Let them take me instead," Fred said as he puffed out his chest. "I can take it."

A previously silent Percy spoke up. "Let me go." Everyone looked at him warily. "Fred, you almost died because of my incompetence and now they have dad. It's all my fault. They can have me, and dad will be free."

Harry shook his head vigorously. "No, I'm telling you all. They're doing this because of me. Let me be the one!"

"All of deez fighting, it iz not helping ," Fleur said helplessly.

Hermione nodded at her. She had heard enough. "Will all of you self-sacrificing idiots just be quiet? Arguing won't help anything! Kingsley is right, there has to be more than one person going. This is no one's fault. Was I the only one who understood the letter? 'An eye for an eye'. That can only be one of a few people, and I have a hunch as to who it is."

"Is that so?" Kingsley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but that would mean that he escaped from Azkaban. If I'm right, the ministry doesn't know he's gone, and we have much to fear."

"An eye for an eye," Ginny said quietly. "You don't think-"

Hermione nodded as her friends eyes grew in understanding. "I do think. And this owl, will take any letter we send straight back to the Lestrange manor."

"Lestrange?" Charlie asked. "You think this is Rodolphus?"

"Yes. An eye for an eye. Molly killed his wife, to Rodolphus wants revenge," Hermione said in a satisfied tone.

George carefully looked up the stairs. "Let's not tell mum until we know for sure. I think she'd blame herself."

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age," Ron stated.

"Always the tone of surprise," Hermione smirked.

Ron smiled slightly.

Fred rose from the table and stormed out of the room.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I think we all need some rest, we will meet again tomorrow to make a final decision," Kingsley announced.

Hermione said her goodbyes and flooed back to the flat, only to find an angry Fred sitting on their bed. "What are you on about?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"My dad is missing, and you're flirting with Ron in front of me. Sorry I'm not the most cheerful person right now."

Hermione turned red with anger. "Fredrick Weasley! That was not flirting! He may be an arse, but your brother is still one of my best friends and I can joke with him if I want to! I _know _your father is missing, you prat. And if anyone should be angry, it should be me."

"And why is that?" Fred spat.

"I almost lost you in the war. I stayed by your bedside until you woke up. I loved you. I gave you my virginity, Fred! That isn't something someone can just toss around! I wasn't even thinking at the time. This is what you do to me! You drive me crazy! You make me act like a completely different person. You made me who I am today, Fred. And then you say you want to go on a rescue mission on your own, and put yourself at risk again? Are you barmy? You'd throw away everything we've worked to accomplish for your own selfish pride?"

"I didn't think saving my father was especially selfish, Hermione."

"No, but insisting on going by yourself is. What would I do without you?" she sobbed.

Fred's face softened. "I'm sorry, Mione. I didn't mean it like that," he said quietly while she soaked his shirt with her tears. "Hermione, I love you. I'm sorry. I wouldn't trade us for anything in the world." He combed her hair gently with his fingers.

Hermione looked at him through her watery eyes. "You drive me crazy, Fred Weasley."

"In a good way or a bad way? He asked skeptically.

"Both," she said with a stifled laugh, mixed with a sob.

Her kissed her forehead. "I think we just need some sleep."

Hermione nodded, and crawled under the covers fully clothed. Fred left to get a shower, and when he came back she was fast asleep. "Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered as he pressed his lips into her tangled hair.


End file.
